


The Rightful Wayne Heir

by FanWriter83



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter83/pseuds/FanWriter83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Thomas Wayne Jr, and my mom and dad gave me up because they only wanted one son. I came back to Gotham to take back what's rightfully mine and nothing will stand in my way."</p><p>How will Bruce Wayne deal with this new threat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so there might be some slight grammar or spell mistakes.

Fourteen years earlier…

"Sir, your wife is in labor!" Alfred Pennyworth bellows through the phone as he stands outside the hospital and makes a phone call to his boss.

A half an hour earlier Mrs. Wayne came to the family butler and told him her water broke and they had to go the hospital, asap. Alfred took her in the car and raced as fast as he could, and the speed limit allowed, to the hospital.

The doctors took Martha with them in a separate room, and Alfred knew he had to phone her husband. Mr. Wayne told the family butler to get back inside and stay with her until he would get there.

Alfred promised he would do that, but when he tried to get inside of the room, nurses push him back and tell him to wait outside. All they could say for now was that there are some labor complications.

The butler keeps trooping up and down the waiting room, worriedly. He can't understand why it all can change so fast. Mrs. Wayne had no troubles during her pregnancy at all. Well, except for that the time the doctor thought he heard two heartbeats instead of one, but after another thoroughly search with the ultra sound, the doctor could only find one baby so he figured it maybe was either the echo of her own heartbeat or the baby's. But you wouldn't call that a complication, right?

Alfred jerks around when the door opens and a nurse rushes outside with a small bundle in her arms. She looks at the waiting butler and mouths; "I'm sorry, I- and the young woman rushes off, leaving him behind and more worried than before.

Inside, Martha screams as the doctors tell her gently to push harder. Alfred frowns. Was it possible Mrs. Wayne carried a twin all this time? Alfred wants to peek through the doors window but then his phone vibrates and he rushes outside the hospital to pick it up.

"I'm sorry, Alfred, you have to stay with her a while longer!" Mr. Wayne says as soon the butler picked up. "There's a road block so I have to find another route. Is everything fine so far?"

Alfred swallows. He can't tell his boss about the complications, right? He's stuck in traffic and make him worried could make the man unpredictable and maybe even ignore a few speeding limits.

"Everything is fine, Sir," Alfred lies as he tries to keep his voice sound steady and believable. "The doctors are with her now, and she's doing fine. Mrs. and the baby are going to be fine."

Mr. Wayne sighs relieved at the other end of the line, and Alfred makes the man promise to drive safely. He would stay with Mrs. Wayne so there was no rush. They hang up and Alfred sprints back inside, just in time to see a doctor coming outside the room.

"She's really exhausted, but both mom and the baby do fine!" the doctor smiles gently. "We gave her something to relax but you are allowed to see her."

Alfred sighs relieved when he hears the good news. The butler nods a smile and then scurries into the room and finds a sleeping Mrs. Wayne and baby boy. The young woman he saw earlier gives Mrs. Wayne a new pack of fresh blood. Obviously she lost a lot during the labor.

The young walks out the room, and the butler sits down beside the bed, staring at the little boy on Mrs. Wayne's chest. Alfred can't help notice the little boy looks smaller than he had imagined, and not to mention, fragile.

Then, the baby opens his tiny mouth into a yawn and his tiny eyes open. They are brown, just like his dad's. He also has some wet, sticky black hair. Alfred can't help himself and reaches his big hand to the little boy's face.

"Hey there, laddie," Alfred chuckles, and then Mrs. Wayne opens her eyes, smiling at her family butler. "I'm sorry, Mrs. I didn't want to startle you."

Martha chuckles; "It's fine, Alfred." Then her eyes scope through the room as she tries to find her husband. "Well, I guess you are the first one to meet Bruce Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne is stuck in traffic, but I'm sure he will be here soon," Alfred replies with a smile and then stares at the ground. Then, Mrs. Wayne takes her little son in both arms and gently moves to the side of the bed, holding the baby out to Alfred.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Well, I-I…" Alfred stutters anxiously, but the woman simply smiles and wraps her baby into her butler's arms. Alfred looks down at the tiny bundle in his arms, and he feels his eyes become watery as the little boy stares up to him. "Hello, Bruce Wayne."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present....

"There is a secret council, Alfred. A secret council that rules Gotham from the shadows. We are so close, Alfred, so close to find out the ultimate truth."

Those words keep ringing over and over through Alfred's head ever since Bruce escaped from the asylum. He tried to plead with his eyes at the young cat-girl beside his young master to side with him and try to get this crazy idea from the boy's head. But no, instead she said; "Hey, don't look at me."

All Alfred could do was sigh deeply as he realized he was not going to win another argument and turned around to walk to the car. He even offered Selina a lift.

Meanwhile, at a different part of Gotham, a busload of the asylum escapees yelled for help. A homeless woman hears them scream, and as she feels sorry for them, and not knowing who they really are, she opens the emergency door.

Shocked at what she just had done, the woman backs away as a reptile like claw opens the doors further. Moans, screams and laughter echoed through the streets as she sinks to the ground in horror.

Then, a young boy around the age of fourteen walks into her view and then turns around slowly. He zooms his face closer toward hers, and smiles; "Thank you." Then the boy turns around and follows the other escapees as they start to roam the city.

Alfred and Bruce return back to Wayne Manor and even once inside, the butler tried to persuade Bruce to start living a normal life, but instead the young boy disappeared into the cave and searched for leads or clues to this secret council on his dad's computer.

Now, days later, Bruce still hadn't found anything and Alfred was quite happy with it. Maybe he would give up when he realizes Hugo Strange might have said those things to get the suspicion off of him.

Selina walks into the study through the entrance she always uses and finds Bruce behind his dad's desk, searching through very old newspapers and his parents murder files. "So, you really are going through with this, are you?" Selina flops down onto one of the leather couches and pulls her feet up onto the coffee table. "I was kinda expecting to find you chained to your bed."

"Yeah, Alfred mentioned he would do that instead of the Switzerland plan." Bruce looks up from the newspaper and sees Selina's confused frown. "Too much snowfall these months. Our chalet is unreachable."

Selina shrugs and finds Bruce's barely touched breakfast onto the desk with him. The girl jumps up to her feet and sprints over, sitting down onto the edge of the desk and starts eating it.

"So, what did you find?"

"So far nothing," Bruce grunts as he rubs his face tiredly. "I should have known secret council stuff can't be found in newspapers, but I thought I could at least find a slight hint."

Selina shrugs again as she gulps down Bruce's orange juice and wolfs down onto the bacon. Bruce rises to his feet and starts trooping up and down the study, toying with a book. Just like weeks ago, Bruce debates with himself if he should show her the cave or not.

The young girl wipes her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket and turns her head, watching her friend pace up and down the room. "What's with that book?" Bruce turns around alarmed and then frowns. Selina points at the book in his hand; "It's the same one you've had since last time."

"It's nothing," Bruce replies quickly and drops the book onto the coffee table as he walks back to his friend. "I assume you couldn't find any leads on the streets either?"

Selina shakes her head shortly, and her brown curls bounce slightly. Then, she slides off the table and lingers back to the couch as Bruce sits back behind the desk and starts stacking the old newspaper.

Soft footsteps through the hallway indicates Alfred is coming over and soon he walks through the door. He's slightly surprised to see Selina. He wasn't expecting to see her for months, because she always had the habit of staying away for a long period of time.

Then, eyeing the empty breakfast plate on the desk; "I see you've had your breakfast."

"No, Selina ate it," Bruce replies absently since his nose is already buried back into an old file. Alfred looks over at Selina who grins back, wildly. Alfred sighs tiredly; "Well, is there anything else I can do then?"

"No Alfred, I'm fine," Bruce replies as his butler strolls slowly to the desk and picks up a few newspapers. Behind them, Selina eyes the book on the coffee table, curiously. Stealing glances at the two men across the room, the girl picks it up and starts flipping through the pages.

Then she finds the hidden cover, including the secret remote. "What's this?" Selina asks with a frown and holds the remote up, showing it to Alfred and Bruce as they turn around to see. Their eyes grow in shock.

"Selina, I-It's nothing…" Bruce stutters and wants to rush over to his friend but before they even could blink, the room starts to fill with classical music, and Selina moans sadly. But then there's a rumbling sound, and the two men bury their faces in their hands as Selina scopes her eyes through the room to find the source of the noise. That's when she sees the fireplace, moving back into the wall.

Her mouth drops open, agape. "What the F*


	2. Chance meeting

Selina walks inside the open cave, awe-stricken. Nor Alfred, nor Bruce stopped her because they knew it would be pointless. Bruce nods to his butler it's fine and that he can leave them alone for a while. It's up to him to do the explanation, not Alfred's.

Alfred nods back understandably and leaves as Bruce slowly scurries into the open cave and looks down the stoned steps. Selina is already at the bottom of the stairs and walks inside the room, taking everything in.

Bruce follows quietly and isn't really sure it's up to him to talk first or that he has to wait for her to speak. Waiting for her is easier because then he knows whether she's angry or not for keeping this a secret for her so long.

Selina scopes her eyes through the small and dusty room. She sees the emergency table and the used IV bag in the corner beside a small fridge which is obvious used for more bags of blood. There's the bullet proof vest, and the big desk in the middle of the room with computer screens on it.

"I guess this room once belonged to your dad, huh?" Selina asks and her voice pulls Bruce from his thoughts. The boy looks up and watches Selina walk near the desk and moves one of her hands across the top as she lingers around it and stands still, facing the computer screens.

Bruce takes a step toward her and the desk. "Selina, I wanted to tell you about this, so many times, but…" Bruce swallows and drops his eyes to the floor again. "But…

"Alfred stopped you from telling me," Selina fills in. Bruce nods slowly and steals glances at his friend, now walking back around the desk and across the room, away from him. Suddenly she stops walking and for a few seconds she looks around again. Then she sighs deeply and turns; "Still, you could have told me, Bruce."

There's another pause as Bruce looks at her face, not really sure whether it's filled with anger, sadness or betrayal. But then again, Selina was never an open book and that always made things complicated between them.

"I wanted to, honestly…" Bruce takes a step toward her. "But then Alfred said it could bring you into danger, and I didn't want you to get hurt because of me and what I was doing." Bruce's voice broke at the end of the sentence, and Selina tilts her head to one side, frowning. "I'm sorry Selina and I would understand if you're angry at me."

Bruce drops his eyes to the floor again, and Selina sighs deeply before saying; "I'm not angry, B. Disappointed? Yes." Now It's her that walks closer to Bruce and stares him straight in the eyes as he looks up, frowning. "I mean, it's me you are talking about. I life on those freaking streets for a very long time and have been in more troubles than you can imagine. I can take care of myself, you know I can. Besides, I do remember many occasions I kicked people's butt to safe yours. I kicked peoples butt to safe my own, and I will keep doing that, with or without your secret."

Bruce stares into the green eyes that are piercing determined into his. The young billionaire swallows and opens then his mouth to say something, but he seems speechless. Selina beams a half-smile at him and says; "Now, if you'll excuse me, there are places I have to be and butts that I need to kick."

Selina walks around Bruce and out the secret room, leaving a stunned little billionaire behind who's wondering what just happened.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Past:

Alfred stands in the corner of the hospital room while Mr. and Mrs. Wayne talk and gloat at their new-born child. The butler can tell that Mrs. Wayne. is very exhausted and can barely keep her eyes open but strongly fights against it because she doesn't want to lose her baby-boy from her sight. Mr. Wayne can't keep his eyes off the lad either as he rocks it softly in his arms.

Through the door's window, Alfred sees one of the doctors walk through the corridor and excuses himself politely to the happy parents before rushing out, regally. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne were to occupied with little Bruce Wayne to notice it.

The butler rushes after the doctor and asks him if he can speak him for a moment because he still has a few questions. The doctor nods and hands a stack of files to a passing nurse and sits down with Alfred in the empty waiting room.

Alfred still has a few questions about the complications that happened during the labor and wants some more details about it. Especially about the part were a nurse came out with the baby while doctors kept encouraging Mrs. Wayne to keep pushing.

The doctor nods understandably and then explains the butler, Mrs. Wayne had lost a lot of blood, and that the baby wasn't breathing so the nurse took it out to clean his lungs and make him breath. Luckily it worked and the boy turned out fine. That the doctors kept telling her to push was because her placenta was stuck, so she needed to push harder to get it out.

Alfred didn't know much about child labor, but it sounded all reasonable. The butler thanks the doctor for his time and walks back through the corridor, almost bumping into a lady with a baby in her arms.

The butler excuses for being ruthless while the woman throws a dry smile at him before walking on. Alfred saw a glimpse of the baby. It was also a boy and with tiny strings of black hair. Alfred couldn't help and wander how much the little lad reminds him of Bruce. But then again, they say new-born babies can look the same.

Alfred shrugs it off and walks back into the room where he finds a sleeping Mrs. Wayne, and a very happy gloating Mr. Wayne. The younger man walks over to his friend and orders him to hold out his arms to take the baby. He wanted nothing more than that his little son would get used to his long-time friend, because he also would be an important role model in the child's life.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Presence:

Alfred walks into the cave to tell his young master about the dinner that is waiting in the study. He finds the fourteen year old boy on his own.

"I thought Miss Kyle would stay to join you for dinner," Alfred says as he locks his hands behind his back and stands regally, like always. "No problems, I wish."

Bruce doesn't look up from the screen and replies absently; "No, she had to be somewhere, urgently." Alfred sighs deep as he resumes watching his young master for a bit longer, darting his eyes across the screen to take in every piece of information his dad kept hidden on it.

Realizing the boy won't come out the cave for another hour or so, Alfred turns around and decides to safe the dinner in the fridge and warm it up for later use. After that the butler figures there isn't much to do around as long Bruce is down the cave, he better might as well watch some TV in the meantime, even if it's the same crazy news-loop of the asylum breakout that happened days earlier. Obviously there was nothing else talk about.

Selina is roaming through her usual realm and sees some street kids of her age standing at the corner of an alleyway, warming their hands above a bin-fire. Figuring there is not much to do for her at the time being, the young girl walks closer and warms her cold hands as well.

Staring absently into the flames and drowning out their chatter, Selina sinks into her own thoughts and remembers what happened the past few days, mainly Bridgit. A part of her is happy her friend is still alive, but on the other hand, she wasn't the girl she used to know and maybe would never be. Professor Strange really had messed up her brains.

And then Jim left as well, maybe a good thing but maybe also not. Even though he was a suck cop at times, he still seemed the only cop that really cared enough about other people's wellbeing. And, maybe, if he does return, he can do something for Bridgit so she would get the proper care she needed.

Suddenly, she feels someone brush gently against her arm as this person stands still beside her to fill in an empty spot between her and some other street kid. Selina looks up and at the new kid as he warms his hand. She can't see much of him apart from the long dark hair that falls alongside his face. She can tell it's a him and not a her by the way of his clothing and body posture.

"Freezing night, huh?" the boy suddenly says to the other street kid beside him, making Selina frown a little. There is something familiar in that voice. It sounded just like Bruce's.

"Yeah, it is," the street boy replies, and Selina scurries away from the bin and into the shadows of the alleyway. Suddenly the boy takes a pack of sandwiches from under his jacket and shows it to the other kids, offering them some of it.

Selina scurries further into the shadows. Even though this kid sounds strangely like Bruce, there is something fishy about him. Something….odd.

"Aren't you hungry, Cat?" One of the street girls asks, and Selina automatically shakes her head, cautiously. That's also the moment the boy looks her way and narrows his eyes as he tries to stare into the darkness, tries to see her face.

Selina however, can see his face clearly now as the fire illuminates his face. He has a striking resemblance to Bruce. Though he can't see her completely, the boy throws a smile at her.

The young girl starts to wonder if it's really Bruce. It must be, right? Something like doppelgangers doesn't exist, right? But if it was Bruce, she has to give him credit for being smart and disguise himself with a long-haired wig. Alfred surely would go bonkers if he'd found out Bruce is on re-search path again.

But her cat-senses tell her to be cautious. Even though this kid looks a lot like Bruce, she can tell he isn't. There is something in his eyes. Something she never seen in Bruce's before. Listening to the cat-like senses that had protect her so far, Selina turns around slowly and starts walking away, further into the alleyway. As she walks off, Selina can hear the boy introduce himself to other remaining street kids.

"I'm Thomas Wayne Jr, Bruce Wayne's brother."

That's when Selina makes a break for it.


	3. Dumb and dangerous things

Alfred is locking the doors and windows for the night when the patio doors suddenly swing open as he's about to lock them. The butler jolts into a ready-to-attack mode when he's sees it's just Selina, grinning wildly at the older man.

Selina can see the butler isn't very happy to see her, mainly because of the tired eye roll he gave her. Then, noticing the closed fireplace; "I guess you managed to drag him out of there, huh?"

Without waiting for the butler to reply, the young girl walks around him and further into the study and to the door as she says over her shoulder; "I guess he'll be in his room then."

Alfred quickly shuts and locks the patio door before rushing after her. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs, Selina is already halfway up, and Alfred whispers firmly at her to stop and turn around.

"Master Bruce went upstairs like an hour ago, so I don't want you to wake him up." Then, realizing something else; "Also, since when do you make midnight visits?"

Selina shrugs; "I do what I want, whenever I want, remember?" Alfred tries to hide his scowl behind a polite face as an awkward pause ensued between them. Then, the young cat-girl rolls her eyes tiredly and says as she walks back down the stairs; "You better wake up Bruce, because there's something really important I have to tell. Both of you."

Alfred folds his arms behind his back, regally as he stares at her, suspiciously. Selina stares back at the butler, her green eyes sparkling in the semi darkness of the hallway as they finds the butler's, piercing into them, determined.

The butler sighs deeply and motions at her to wait in the study while he wakes up his young master. Selina replies with a polite nod before heading into the kitchen, instead. There she raids the fridge before perching herself onto the kitchen bench.

Alfred returns two minutes later and finds her sipping straight from a milk kart, rolling his eyes annoyed as he strolls over to the kitchen cupboard and takes a glass, handing it to the young girl.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it, Miss Kyle?" Alfred grumbles, and the girl simply grins cheeky. "I'll better make some food then."

Alfred walks over to the kitchen bench and starts preparing some sandwiches when Bruce walks in, wearing his morning gown. Once his eyes spot his cat friend, a smile curls on his face as he asks; "Selina, why are you here so late?"

"Well, to be honest, I wanted to see for myself you were here and not out on the streets, disguising yourself as some weirdo with long hair, handing food to street kids." Alfred and Bruce frown confused.

Then, Selina starts to explain the man and the boy how she was hanging out with some "friends" at the corner of the alleyway and warming their hands while chatting a little. Well, they chatted, she was lost in her own thoughts' when suddenly a person stepped between her and some other kid, brushing her arm as he did.

"The kid started to talk with the others and his voice had a striking resemblance to yours, Bruce. My gut told me something was not right about this kid so I hide myself into the shadows as he started to hand out food, and some girl asked me if I didn't want any. The boy looked my way, and I could see his face which had the same resemblance as yours."

Bruce and Alfred frown at one and another as Selina continues her story. "As a walked off I could hear him introduce himself as Thomas Wayne Jr. So, either this boy found a very good surgeon and made himself look like you, or, you have a twin brother."

Bruce gulps awkwardly and looks at Alfred who seems equally stunned as he is. Even the bacon in the pan started to burn as the butler lost focus on it. Selina rolls her eyes annoyed; "Well, which one is it?"

"Well, my parents never mentioned to me I have a twin brother, or a brother at all," Bruce finally replies as he has found his voice again. "But then again, they never mentioned their secrets either."

Alfred turns around to turn the stove off and starts preparing the bacon-less sandwiches as he says; "Trust me, Master Bruce, if you had a twin brother, I would have known it."

Alfred puts the plates on the kitchen table, and Selina digs in taking a bite from one of the sandwiches while muttering with her mouth full; "Well, Jeeves, it seems we have another situation on our hands."

Bruce's eyes start to sparkle as he nods agreed. Alfred however, not quite as happy as the two kids and he starts to worry what is even wrong with them. Why can't they be like any other kid and collect cards or other items?

"So, were do we start?" Bruce asks before taking a bite of the first meal he had all day.

Selina shrugs and this time chews her mouth empty before saying something which gives Alfred enough time to step in and grumbles; "First; eat that and then we will get a good night's rest."

"Even though I would love to say I would stay, I have to return to the city and find this boy. You see, I made plans on my way to this manor which is; stalk the kid and find out what her wants. Then, soon as I have information, I will report it back to you two."

"Absolutely not!" Alfred barks, and the two teens stare at the butler for a moment. "That is an dumb idea, not to mention; dangerous."

Selina grins as she takes the last bite of sandwich before sliding off the kitchen table, lingering to the door; "Well, you know me, Jeeves. I love to do dumb and dangerous stuff." Alfred is stupefied for a second, and Selina says over her shoulder as she heads down the hallway; "In the meantime, if this kid shows up at the manor, treat him like family until further notice."

"I will absolutely not treat that kid as family because he's not!" Alfred bellows angrily. "I will-

"Yeah, kick him out Wayne Manor and never find out who he really is and what he wants," Selina says sarcastically as she stops halfway the hallway. "Because that worked so well with Silver, didn't it?"

Bruce chuckles to that, and Alfred throws an icy stare at his "step son" as he takes the plates off the table and listens to the patio doors open and close in the distance. "Off to bed now, Master Bruce."

A few nights later Selina strolls down china town since it's late-night market again. Slowly she lingers closer to an unaware victim to take snatch the wallet from his pocket. Soon as she has it, the young girl lingers away like nothing happened.

* * *

 

Quietly she blends in to the crowd and disappears into an alleyway. Since she had left Wayne Manor, days ago she hadn't seen Bruce's double anywhere. She also hadn't visited back to find out if the boy already had contacted him. She figured Bruce would find her if he had any news.

After a short walk, Selina entered the Narrows and figured a little visit to Bridgit's pigeons wouldn't hurt. She climbs up the flight of stairs to the roof and sits down beside the cages. It doesn't take long before her mind wanders back to what happened at the asylum.

Selina really misses her friend. The young girl is happy she could escape the asylum before the bomb went off, though she doesn't know whether she's fine now or not.

"A penny for your thoughts," someone says from behind her, and the young girl looks around in alarm. She sees a tall boy walking up to her. His face is covered in his hoodie and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Normally Selina would be more alarmed if someone walked up to her like that, but not this time. Even though she had seen him last when she was eight years old, his voice hadn't changed.

"Well, the prices has gone up," Selina smirks and jumps to her feet. "George, why you're back?"

George Anderson is Selina's older stepbrother. He was her age when his foster parents took Selina into their home, like many other boys and girls. Age never really mattered to them. They always said to other people they wanted to help as many children as possible, but it was all to hide the real truth.

One night George overheard a conversation between his foster parents, about Selina. She would take Selina for a midnight ride. George knew exactly what it meant since he had seen it many times. Every time his foster mom came back alone, telling no one what happened with the boy or girl she drove off with.

George snuck up the roof to Selina's bedroom window and woke her up, quickly. He took her to the streets and told her to stay with a friend for a while. That friend was Bridgit's real cousin who lived in with her and her stepbrothers.

"I told you I would look for you again," George replies as he brandish his arms and hugs his stepsister. "I happened to be in the city and saw you climbing up this rooftop. It looks like Bridgit still love's pigeons. Where is she anyway?"

Selina swallows sadly as she breaks the hug and drops her eyes to the toes of her shoes; "Bridgit is not herself anymore, George." The young man frowns worriedly, and that's when Selina tells him everything. That the Pike boys treated Bridgit as trash until they decided it was time for her to step into their business.

"One night I took her to my hideout and went on a heist the next day so she could leave town. But before she could even do that, her brothers came with their van and kidnapped her. Later I heard she snapped and burned her brothers. I tried to warn her, George, I really did but she didn't listen. I was too stupid to trust a cop and told him where to find her. They tried to stop her but she got trapped in her own fire, and everyone said she burned herself alive."

George listened the entire time, not interrupting her once. But what she just said made him frown; "What do you mean, everyone said? Is that not what happened?"

Selina shakes her head; "They brought her to the Asylum instead of a proper hospital. That place was run by some crazy professor who used people for experiments. I found out Bridgit was one of them so I went inside to get her out. But I didn't find the Bridgit who we once knew. The professor brainwashed her and let her believe she was Firefly and that I was her next test subject. She went crazy on me with a flamethrower until I offered her to become her sidekick. It worked and we escaped the place but I don't know where she is now."

The young girl sighs deeply to hide back her tears. George wraps his arm around her for comfort, and for once, Selina just lets a person do it. Even though she keeps telling everyone she's strong and she doesn't need one, once in a while she does need someone.

A few hours later she finds herself in George's temporarily apartment. At first she kept saying she didn't need his help but, George kept insisting she had to come with him because he would feel terrible if he knew she was out on the streets.

George made a bed for her in one of the spare rooms while she rigged his fridge to make herself a midnight snack. Suddenly the front door opens and someone enters the apartment. Selina comes from the kitchen with a box of cereal in her hand and almost drops it to the floor in shock.

The person, who just walked in, happens to be the same boy she saw on the streets days earlier. Bruce Wayne's double ganger. Or better yet, the boy who calls himself; Thomas Wayne Jr.

The boy looks at her quizzically and then asks; "You're a friend of George?" Selina nods slowly as she eyes the boy up and down. Again she's so surprised with the strong similarities between him and Bruce. "You don't want anything to go with that?"

Selina notices he's pointing at the cereal box in her hands and she shakes her head, watching the boy with the eye of the tiger as he strolls past her and into the kitchen. She even turns around instantly to see were he's going.

The boy takes a kart of milk from the fridge and then points at the cereal box and grabs a bowl and spoon; "Do you mind if I have some?"

"No, knock yourself out," Selina replies with a grin and hands the box to the boy. Then George enters the room again and walks up to her to tell her the spare room is ready and that she can take a shower if she likes.

Selina smiles a thank you at her stepbrother and turns around, lingering across the room and into the hallway, heading toward the bathroom. George grabs for his apartment keys and tells the boy he will be out to buy some groceries. He would be back before Selina would be finished with her shower.

The kid shrugged and sits down at the kitchen table and takes his laptop from his bag. Soon as George had left, and after he was absolutely sure he heard the shower running, the boy opened it and logged in a private connection site.

Three men with masks zoom into screen and they start a private chat with the boy. The boy instantly requests for his next orders.

In the meantime Selina had turned on the shower to given the boys the impression she was showering. She was still alarmed with the question how this double Bruce knew her stepbrother. If this kid was bad news for her friend would that automatically mean George was in as well, or was he just using him as well?

Quietly the girl lingers down the hallway and hears the kid talking with someone but not George. It sounds like a disguised voice or something. Then the words Wayne Enterprises drops and the street girl roots in her spot, listening to what follows.

What she hears is a male, but it could also be a female with a disguised male voice, talking about Bruce's investigation into his company. The elements he's looking in has to disappear but more importantly, Bruce Wayne has to disappear along with it.

So it was true? Bruce is the centerpiece of this boys plans, but why? Also, who is this kid? Did those people just pick a random kid and brainwashed him to the point he helps them to get rid of Bruce Wayne? But why did he look like him, and more important, why did the kid called himself Thomas Wayne Jr. on the streets?

Carefully the girl peeks around the corner of the hallway wall noticing the boy sitting in the kitchen with his back toward her. She can't see what's on his laptop screen but it looks like he's talking to more than just one person because now a different man starts to talk.

"Your order is to make contact with Bruce as soon as possible and befriend him until the council decides it's the right time for you to deal with your brother!"

Selina gasps in shock and realizes her mistake instantly and ducks away behind the wall. She can hear the boy whisper something that sounds like he will get back to them later. Selina knows he had heard her and obviously would take a look.

Immediately she turns around and runs quietly back to the bathroom locking the door behind her. She waits a few moments before she presses her ear to the door to listen. She can hear the boy's heavy footsteps trooping up and down the bathroom door.

Frozen in her roots, Selina stares at the door handle which moves down slowly, like he's trying to open it. Instinctively Selina takes the bottle of soap from the rack in case he would pick lock the door and she needed to blind him.

The door handle stops moving and Selina tries to inhale and exhale to get a grip on her breathing. That's when she hears George calling and realizes he had returned from whatever he had been doing. She hears the boy walk back to the main room.

Selina quickly takes that shower and puts her clothes back on afterwards. Then she walks into the main room and says casually as she after-dries her hair with a towel; "Man, you're shower has great water pressure. Far better than the usual bathrooms I sneak in."

George chuckles to that while the boy glances at her suspiciously. Selina keeps her face as straight as possible as she tells George she will head to bed. They say good night and Selina turns back to the hallway.

Once in the spare room the young girl walks quietly to the window and opens it, climbs onto the windowsill and hangs her feet out. Then, quietly she slips into the night to warn her friend.

* * *

 

The next morning Bruce decided to attend breakfast and sits in the kitchen eating with Alfred when Selina comes inside. She perches down onto the kitchen table and steals some toast and bacon from Bruce's plate.

The girl smirks at Alfred before stuffing the food in her mouth. "I did some dumb and dangerous stuff and guess what I found."

Bruce doesn't reply because he's too occupied to watch the news-loop on the small TV that stood on the counter top and suddenly turns to volume harder, his eyes wide open in shock as he sees his own face on screen holding a press conference.

Alfred notices the pale look on his young Master's face and frowns, quickly turning his head to the TV behind him as he hears a voice remarkable similar to Bruce Wayne's, saying to the press and all the citizens that are watching the news; "My name is Thomas Wayne Jr. and I'm Bruce Wayne's older twin brother."

Bruce and Alfred turn slowly to face Selina who moans sadly; "Great, he beat me in telling the news first. I hate him already."


	4. On a mission

Selina still has her pouty face on after her previous comment about how this 'copy Bruce' ruined her big announcement so Alfred turns the sound of the TV off and says with tight whisper; "Well, you better tell us everything you know before this kid ruins more!"

The young street girl starts to tell how she overheard a conversation between this boy and some unknown people with disguised voices. How they ordered this kid to announce to the world who he really is in order to get closer to his brother, Bruce Wayne.

"Well, if he shows up at the manor I will definitely ask him to do a DNA test," Bruce snorts as he stands up from behind the table and brings his mug and plate to the sink.

Alfred looks momentarily at Selina who rolls her eyes for Bruce's stupidity. Then the butler looks back over to his young master who's now pre-cleaning the dish. Since he had been away on the streets with Selina the butler hardly had done the dishes because Bruce all the sudden started doing that, when he was not busy with research in the cave.

"Given what Miss Kyle overheard last night, this boy is a serious threat to you, Master Bruce. I'm not really sure why you just can't see it."

"Still, Alfred, I need to know whether he is or isn't my brother," Bruce replies as he dries his hands on a dishcloth.

Selina rolls her eyes again and spits; "What does it matter if he's your brother or not?! He's working with people who want to take your company and put your head on their trophy wall or wherever they like to put their accomplishments."

"Yeah, I know that," Bruce spits back, offended. "But I need to get closer to him to find out for who he's working!"

"Great," Alfred mutters under his breath as he realizes Bruce is still determined to bring himself into danger. There is only one solution for this; "Master Bruce, the last time I threatened you to do this and said I wouldn't do it but, I think this is the perfect moment to change my mind again. I will send you out of town as quickly as possible!"

Alfred heads to the door as announcement the conversation is over but the young billionaire opens his mouth to object. The thing is, Selina is faster and shoots Alfred's plan down. "Yeah, nice idea, Jeeves. Sending Bruce away would only make this 'copy Bruce,' or whatever his name is, corporate coup or whatever you want to call it, easier than pick-pocketing!"

Alfred halts his stride in the doorway and turns around facing the young girl while asking; "well, what do you suggest, you cheeky minx?"

Suddenly the phone in the hallway rings and Bruce sprints off to answer it. He knows his butler won't because he's too occupied with his debate with Selina who now leaps off the kitchen table and says, importantly; "In fact, I was thinking to do this my way! You keep Bruce here while I sharpen my claws and force this little brat to spill every drop of this secret organisation he's working for."

"Or, we call Jim Gordon and-"Alfred grumbles as counter-idea but Selina cuts him off; "Yeah, that worked so well last time, didn't it? Or do I have to remind you that it was me and my bright idea that got Bruce's cute butt out of the asylum? If it was for Jim, he and Bruce would have gone sky-high at the same time this nutty professor exploded the entire building to get rid of all the evidence!"

Alfred opens his mouth to say something but suddenly Bruce returns in the kitchen and steps between them, shouting; "Enough!" Selina and Alfred both break their eyes from one and another to stare at Bruce, agape. Bruce, finally sensing he's got their fully attention; "Now, this is what we will do. I just agreed to meet him in public during a media event."

"WHAT?!" Selina and Alfred both shout in sync, both equally stunned.

"Thomas Wayne Jr. just called and told me how he hands out food to the homeless kids. He wanted to meet me and talk about it during a media event," Bruce explains. Then, noticing his butler and only friend is about to object to that plan, Bruce quickly adds; "I agreed, whether you two like it or not. You two can be present to observe and provide backup if needed."

"Yeah, well, no matter how much I like to agree to your master plan, Bruce," Selina says, sarcastically as she steps toward her friend. "I think there is a minor flaw you left out here. It's easy for your butler to blend in but this kid saw me, remember?"

Bruce strikes his chin and says, thoughtfully; "I think I have a solution for that."

The young billionaire sprints back out the room to set the next plan in motion. Selina sighs exasperated and glances at Alfred before walking out; "Am I the only one who sees that this "double Bruce" is using "original Bruce's" inadvertent help to boost up his own false public image?"

"Yes, well, Miss Kyle, it's either that or this "double Bruce" is trying to use this media event for Master Bruce's downfall," Alfred grumbles as he follows the street teen out into the hallway to find Master Bruce and see what he's up to.

Selina chuckles and says to that; "Maybe we should compare our notes of the vibes we pick up on this "double Bruce" when "original Bruce" isn't around. After that we can make proper plans on how to knock sense into "original Bruce's" thick skull."

"Or how to get rid of this "double Bruce" asap!" Alfred smirks.

Selina suddenly turns around to that and says as she claws her fingers; "Permission to claw his eyes out?!"

"If that makes him leave with Master Bruce still in one piece, permission granted!" They both turn around with a frown as they see Bruce running down the stairs, carrying a pile of clothes. A few minutes later Selina finds herself with Bruce in front of a large mirror.

Angrily she stares at her own reflection wearing a black hoodie and hat with the team logo of the Pittsburgh Pirates. Selina scowls displeased into the mirror at Bruce and grumbles; "Really? This is your plan?"

Bruce smiles sheepishly and even Alfred has troubles to hide a laugh. "Sorry Selina, this is the only disguise I have. Anyway, after the media event, we will meet back here in the study to go over whatever vibes we picked up from him and our next plans of actions."

"Yeah, you already know what kind of vibes I picked up from him, don't you?" Selina snarls angrily as she glances one more time at her reflection in the mirror. "I mean, if it wasn't for George to come home in time, I don't know what he would have done!"

Bruce opens his mouth to say something but Selina cuts him off; "You know what, never mind! I'll be seeing you and your dutiful butler by your side at the media event." And with that said, the young girl heads out on the mission.

* * *

Selina stands in a big crowd of onlookers who are pushing and shoving the person in front of them to catch a glimpse of Bruce Wayne and his twin brother's meeting. Selina mutters under her breath because she happens to stand behind a very tall person that's blocking most of her view on her friend.

Bruce glances at the crowd momentarily to see if Selina is where she promised she would be. Alfred clears his throat shortly as signal to Bruce to put his focus on his own task and not on Selina's. The young billionaire quickly jerks his head away from the crowd and walks up to the young boy that comes up to meet him. It's like he's staring in a mirror.

"I'm so happy you agreed to this meeting, Bruce Wayne." The boy holds his hand out to Bruce who stares at it shortly and then shakes it, firmly.

"Yes, well, it's not every day you hear you have a twin brother," Bruce replies with a fake smile and then points at Alfred who never left his side; "I want you to meet my guardian, Alfred Pennyworth."

As "double Bruce" and Alfred shake hands, Selina still tries to propel herself forward through the crowd until she's standing securely hidden in the crowd, still, while having her gaze onto Bruce and this "double Bruce".

The news cameras keep poking and the news reporter asks something what Bruce replies with; "It feels weird to have a brother all the sudden but I want to welcome him to Gotham City and I want to applaud him on his amazing effort to assist the less fortunate citizens of this city. I really wish there were more model citizens like him!"

The onlookers as well as the reports give "double Bruce" a big random applause who smiles shyly and says; "Thank you so much, Bruce. I do the best I can because it hurts my heart to see that there are children of my age who are hungry and go into crime to survive," Thomas Jr. says and even his voice breaks a little.

Selina almost gags to that and wonders how it seems so easy for Bruce not to gag as well. That boy surely did some training on appearance the past few months. She was surprised to see Bruce act so cold when they tricked Silver but that he also could keep smiling and pretending he bought everything double Bruce told him.

Double Bruce, aka Thomas Jr. keeps telling more and more about his adventures on the streets and handing out food to the sick children and homeless children, Selina had to fight the urge to jump out the crowd and scratch that little two face idiot's eyes out.

Then Thomas Jr. asks Bruce if he wants to join him on his next food hand out but Bruce says politely; "Thanks for the offer but maybe next time. It's just that I have an urgent meeting to attend with some shareholders but I will definitely stay in touch."

Thomas Jr. nods understandably and shakes Bruce's and Alfred's hand once more before they head to the car. Selina creeps back into the crowd and then disappears into a nearby alleyway, unaware someone had been watching the entire media event from a rooftop across the road.

"So, where is Bruce hanging out?" Selina stomps through the patio doors inside and finds Alfred dusting the study. She had been running the entire way to the manor and now flops exhausted onto the couch and pulls her feet up onto the coffee table.

Alfred scowls as he stares at her feet but instead of demanding her to take them off he replies; "Master Bruce is taking a shower. I'm sure he will be here soon."

"That's great because I can't stay long. My next plan is to keep an eye on this "double Bruce" while he hands out food." Selina looks around the room and notices the big mirror in the corner which reminds her to take off her disguise. She drops the hoodie and the hat onto the floor, promptly.

"Yes, well, we better wait on what Master Bruce thinks of that," Alfred grumbles as he picks up the clothing's and starts folding them.

Selina moves her feet off the table and jumps up and says as she walks at the door; "Yeah, let's do that. My guess is that Bruce will volunteer himself for that job." The young girl disappears into the hallway and the butler quickly rushes after her to make sure she won't disturb Bruce during his shower. Instead of walking up the stairs she heads into the kitchen.

"I mean, you have to admit Bruce is eager to put himself into danger these days." Selina pokes her head into the fridge.

Alfred rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around her waist to drag her away. Then, he directs her to the table and says; "If Master Bruce decides to venture out on the streets again, I'll be sure to lock every door and window to keep him inside.

"Yeah, because that worked so well with Silver, didn't it?" Selina says with a smug on her face as she sits down onto the kitchen table. "I mean, if I didn't hide behind the curtains to stop him-

Alfred sighs exasperated as he places the kitchen knife back on the bench as snarls; "Yeah, next time if you and Master Bruce plan to trick someone, do notify me so I won't waltz into someone's apartment and fight off a crazy whip-happy woman!"

"I wish I was there to see it," Selina replies with a cheeky grin and then stabs with her knife into an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table before slicing pieces off to eat it. "I have a better idea to keep Bruce inside.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Alfred asks with an exasperated sigh and continues slicing lettuce for the sandwiches.

Selina chews on a slice of apple in the corner of her mouth as she replies; "We can give Bruce some homework to do in his bat-cave."

Alfred turns his face at the grinning girl on the table. "His what?"

"Bat-cave! I mean, it's full of bats, didn't you notice that? That's why I call it a bat-cave."

Alfred returns his eyes with an eye roll back to the quick dinner he was preparing, and Bruce returns from his shower at the same time. His face starts to gloat when he sees Selina already arrived. Selina smiles back. Then Bruce clears his throat awkwardly and beckons Selina to follow him.

Selina frowns and leaps off the table, following Bruce into the study where Bruce finally turns around to face her. The young billionaire swallows and lowers his voice to a whisper as he asks; "Selina, I've been thinking to come with you, back to the streets."

The young girl frowns, flops onto the couch were she starts eyeing Bruce up and down as she chews on the inside of her mouth. She knew Bruce would come with something like that. She just said it to Alfred minutes ago. Alfred would go bonkers if he'd find out she agreed to it. Not that she didn't want him to come.

But then again, if she'd agreed one day Bruce would make up his mind again. He'd did it last time by being all vague and left her heartbroken. That night in her hideout, when she was looking at Bruce's little patch work on her jacket sleeve, she promised herself she wouldn't let any boy make her feel like that ever again.

"Look, I know I left you in the dark after last time but that was because I wanted to keep you save," Bruce says after a short pause of no reaction from his friend. He also saw in her eyes it was the reason of her silence. "But this time it will be different. It's easier for me to get access to this supposedly brother of mine if I see his real actions on the streets. I know he'd asked me to come with him, and I will, but I think his behaviour will be different when I'm around."

Selina sighs and sits back on the couch, spreading her arms sideways out onto the back of the couch, saying; "I'm glad you picked up the red flags. I was a little worried he sucked you in his nonsense stories."

Bruce sits down onto the coffee table, in front of Selina and frowns; "Of course I did. I'm not stupid, Selina. I learned my lesson after Silver."

"I didn't say you're stupid," Selina spits back, a little too angry. Bruce drops his eyes to the floor and Selina feels slight guilty about her reaction. She quickly sends a half-smile to her friend and says; "Look, I'm just relieved you did pick up those red flags as well. I mean, he did seem way too eager to put himself into the spotlight. He never let you do the talking."

Bruce looks up from the floor and meets Selina's eyes as he moves slightly toward her; "So, you are agreeing with me I have to get back to the streets so we can monitor his tracks?"

Selina opens her mouth to react but suddenly hears the slight movement in the hallway near the door. Obviously Alfred had left his cooking to eaves drop on them. It made her realize how much Bruce means to him and she also knows what the butler wants her to say, even though her heart tells her mouth to say something else.

"Look Bruce, I know where you getting at because nobody in Gotham goes around committing random acts of kindness just because. I mean, instead of going to a media outlet directly, he chose to call up you first which also makes me wonder why? But still, that doesn't mean you have to leave Wayne Manor and live with me on the streets again."

Bruce's eyes drop to the floor, sadly. He had been so sure she would agree for him to come with her. Now there weren't any secrets between them anymore he thought, well he thought it could be like before the secrets. Before everything went awkward again.

Alfred, still standing outside in the hallway realizes it might be a perfect moment to step in and knocks at the door frame before entering, announcing dinner is ready. Bruce immediately sprung up from the coffee table as if he's caught in a crime.

"Thanks, Alfred," Bruce says after swallowing awkwardly. Then he clears his throat and says much more mature again; "We will be eating in the study, if you don't mind."

Alfred cracks a half-smile and says; "Very well, Master Bruce. I will bring it in here then, shall I?" Alfred turns back through the door, regally and strolls to the kitchen to get the sandwiches.

A few hours later the both of them agree that it's better for Bruce to stay at Wayne Manor for the time being, but Selina had to promise him that she would step up her spying efforts and try to record all of "double Bruce's" conversations, public and in private.

Selina wasn't sure if she could get hold on conversations like that but she always loved a challenge, so she grins; "Sure, Bruce. But before I leave I want my jacket back because there is no way I'm going around the city dressed as a pirates fan, or any other sports fan for that matter."

Bruce chuckles and orders Alfred to get Selina's regular clothes from his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? I really like to know if you like where this story is heading too.


	5. Charity Ball and change of plans

George closes his eyes and wanders back to his childhood. It never had been an easy one. He was raised by a different family since he was three years old. Who his real parents where, George didn't know. Nor did he remember what had happened to them.

Soon his new family took him to their house and told him he could call it; 'his home,' it never felt like his home. Not until he was fifteen and they took a little eight year old girl home. He had more step-brothers and sisters over the years but his stepmom and stepdad told him since day one there was a no bonding policy which he didn't care. He was always a loner so bonding was never his thing but, it changed with that little girl.

Her name was Selina but demanded everyone to call her Cat. When they asked her why, she simply shrugged and said; "Because I love cats, dah!" George couldn't help himself and cracked the first smile in years. He could see she had some stubbornness in her attitude which could bring lots and lots of trouble.

Days went on like always. Their stepdad took the boys to some training school and the stepmom took the girls to teach them things. They never went to real schools or met other children except those that were taken into the family. When they returned home with the stepdad they always found their mom locked in the bedroom with a headache, and Selina locked-up in hers while she banged onto the door and screamed she hated them and everyone else, and that she won't listen to their stupid rules and that her mom would find her and take her home.

The dad always sighed with anger and went to see their mom and ask what happened. They weren't allowed to come near Selina until her punishment was over which sometimes, could takes hours. The little girl kept crying, screaming and sobbing until it all faded. Obviously because she grew tired and fell asleep.

A few days later, Selina's personality changed like overnight. Yes, George has to admit Selina had always been strong and could defend herself but she never got caught in a real fight until that day.

One of the older boys was picking on her for a stupid reason and called her cry baby. He told her, her mommy had left her because she didn't love her anymore and that she had to except her mommy won't come back for her.

Before anyone could intervene, Selina stood tall and kicked the older boy right between his legs. When the kid dropped to the floor in pain, the little girl went for his eyes. He would have lost them if it wasn't for their mom to grab Selina and lock her up, again.

Instead of her usual crying, screaming and hours of banging against the door, Selina remained silence. George knew from experience it was never a good sign. To make sure the little girl wouldn't harm herself, like many other children before her did, George broke the first rule since he lived with that family.

George left quietly to his room and opened his window. He took a risky climb across the slippery rooftop toward Selina's bedroom window. Once he peered inside he saw Selina sitting on her bed, facing the window. Her face was emotionless and her eyes were staring absently into space, like she didn't see him looking through the window. She was mouthing something that looked like; "Don't let anyone in. You can't trust anyone but yourself." She was saying those words over and over to herself until she inhaled deeply and turned to face her pillow. Then she lied down and curled herself up like a little kitten as a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

A voice inside George told to leave it like that. Intervening and trying to get closer to her would break the household "no bonding" rule. Breaking that would mean trouble. Trouble for her, and for himself. He had seen it before. Seen it with his step siblings who broke that rule.

George inhales deeply and opens his eyes as his ears pick up a soft noise by the window. The young man turns his head and finds the girl he was wandering back about for the past minutes climb in through the window.

"You can move as quiet if you like, but even a real cat can't walk past me without my notice," George smiles and turns in his seat, completely.

Selina cracks a half-smile and says as she leaps off the windowsill; "Sorry, you seemed too far away to hear anything. I didn't startle you, did I?"

"Since when do you care whether you startled someone or not?" George replies as a joke and rises up to his feet, strolling over to the kitchen.

Behind him Selina snorts; "I still don't but that doesn't mean I won't enjoy the feeling when someone admits I did scare 'm." The young girl beams a cheeky grin at George before flopping comfortably into the couch. She looks around the room and then asks as casually as possible; "So, were is that scrawny little kid?"

George returns from the kitchen with a coke and small bottle of milk and laughs; "Well, here I was thinking you came all the way here to see me but it turns out you're more interested in my flat-mate than me?" Selina rolls her eyes and catches the bottle of milk that George threw at her before flopping into an armchair.

"I'm not!" Selina spits, defensively and unscrews the bottle. "But a friend of mine said it wouldn't hurt anyone to put some interested in other people, once in a while." Selina takes a sip of her milk and George chuckles before placing his coke on the coffee table.

There is a short pause and George eyes the young girl curiously before asking; "What's with the straight hair, because I can only remember you as that stubborn girl that always made a fuss when someone wanted to straight those curls. There are even hair salon employees to prove it."

"Yeah, well, I guess I needed a change," Selina says and wrinkles her nose like she always does when she doesn't want to talk about things. "I would be glad if it's back to normal because I already start hating it."

George smiles understandably, stands back on his feet and strolls back to the kitchen, asking over his shoulder; "Do you like to join me and Thomas for lunch?" Then he grabs the bread and some butter from the fridge.

"Nah," Selina replies and stands up as well. "I'll better be leaving again."

George frowns confused as he starts slicing the bread. "What happened to putting interest in other people once in a while?"

"It expired," Selina grins as she leans against the kitchen door. "But I guess I won't mind taking a sandwich or two to go."

George places the knife on the counter and turns to face Selina, smiling; "So, if I get this straight, you walked in here and showed a slight moment of interest in my flat-mate which expired instantly and now you want to leave again with some food and skip the chat? It hurts, you know? Right here."

The young man fakes a sad look as he points at his heart. Selina rolls her eyes a little and replies; "You're a big man, you'll be fine." Then she walks over to the counter and takes the two finished sandwiches, taking a bite from both of them and turns around on her heels while throwing a cheeky grin at George.

"Next time I'll be charging you for the food," George says, jokingly. Selina sticks her tongue out as she walks through the doorway and almost bumps into Thomas who was about to walk in. She hadn't heard his footsteps coming which meant that kid knew how to walk as quiet as Bruce, which made him even more creepier, if that is possible.

Selina steps aside to let him through and waves and George to let him know she's leaving. George waves back and then turns to his flat-mate; "Right on time. You want me to make some for you as well?"

"No, sorry, I'm just taking a Juice because I have to run," Selina hears Thomas say.

George sighs; "You know, I seriously start to get worried about you. Always being cooped up in that room, always in a rush. Why this time?"

"Wayne Enterprise invited me last minute for their charity Ball. You can come if you don't have any other plans."

Selina climbs quietly onto the windowsill and slides through the window. Bruce better be invited for this charity thing as well otherwise they have some serious 'party crashing' to do.

* * *

Alfred strolls through the manor and knows he can find the young Wayne boy in the cave, like always. There's lying files everywhere which indicates the boy had read and re-read each and every file that once belonged to his dad.

The butler sighs sadly and bends down to pick a few up and stack them onto the desk. Bruce looks up momentarily and says; "Nothing! There's nothing that proofs Thomas is my twin brother. My dad never mentioned him in any file, nor is his name found elsewhere. How come he knows he's my twin brother."

Alfred opens his mouth to say something but Bruce rises up his feet and says; "I'll be sure to ask him when I have another meeting with him."

"Yes, well, right now there's been a letter for you, Master B," Alfred says quickly before the young boy could say something else or even walk out. Bruce turns his head to face his butler and waits for him to continue. "It appears you've been invited for a charity ball this afternoon."

"I'm not going," Bruce replies and takes the top file from the stack and sits down again, reading it again in case he had missed something. He would have sit there all day if it wasn't for Selina to waltz inside like she always does.

"Kiddo, you must be crazy if you're really intended to miss out on this charity thing. I mean, you need to get out more otherwise you might slowly become a bat yourself!"

Bruce looks up and sees Selina come waltzing down the stairs and into the secret room. His mouth drops open agape at the sight of her in a dress. "See, you're already start catching flies as well."

Bruce quickly shuts his mouth with a blush as Alfred cracks a smile. The young girl might be right, for once. Bruce looks over to Alfred for help who quickly straightens his back regally and says; "I'll be setting your tux, shall I?"

Alfred quickly turns on his heels and leaves before the young billionaire could object. For once he was happy that cheeky girl arrived to drag his young Master from his man-cave. Bruce watches Alfred leave and then looks back over to Selina, speechless.

"Look, it so happens that your so called brother, Thomas, will be there as well," Selina explains her speechless friend as she slowly approaches the desk and sits down on it. "It's quite strange your company already knows about him and invited him, so my guess is that this secret organisation Thomas is working for has more employees wrapped around their little finger."

Bruce finally overcome his speechlessness and replies; "I know there are more people within Wayne Enterprises who works for this secret organisation, but if I dig a little further into my dad's file maybe I find their names and-

"Or, we go there and pretend we know nothing and in the meantime we see who acts suspicious," Selina says as she approaches Bruce. The young boy opens his mouth to object but Selina slaps the file from his hands and grumbles; "You won't find answer's in here, Kiddo. You find them, out there!"

Bruce stares baffled at his friend and watches her turn around and heading back to the door way as she continues her grumbles; "Did you think I like to dress up like this, just because? You get your butt out of this cave and get it quickly into that tuxedo. I'll be waiting in the car."

Selina starts stomping up the stairs and meets Alfred halfway. She stops momentarily and says angrily at the butler; "I'm telling you, that kid is getting weirder and weirder each day."

Alfred chuckles lightly and watches the young girl head up the stairs and disappearing around the corner of the cave entrance, muttering; "Not once, that idiot tells me I look great in this dress. Next time I'll join him at a charity thing I'll wear a garbage bag!"

The butler frowns and a part of him is scared she would actually mean it. Time to prevent that from happening. Alfred walks regally down the remaining steps and enters the room. The good news is that Bruce isn't buried with his nose in a file but, the bad news is that he's busy with gathering them and stacking them on alphabetical order. Miss Kyle might be right, Master Bruce is getting weirder each day.

"Master Bruce, what on earth are you doing?" Alfred cuffs his hands behind his back and stands tall. "Miss Kyle is waiting for you so you better move on before she actually will do what I just heard her say she would do. I mean, the garbage truck still didn't pick up the garbage."

Bruce frowns confused and wonders for a moment what the joke is. Then, he looks at the stack of files in his hands and back to Alfred, placing them on the desk; "Yes, I'll better get dressed before Selina decides to trash the cars with the garbage."

The young billionaire walks at the doorway while Alfred mutters under his breath; "That's actually what I rather prefer."

"What?"

"Nothing, Master Bruce," Alfred quickly says and ushers Bruce out the doorway and up the stairs. "Also, Master B, one other thing; tell Miss Kyle she looks beautiful ."

Bruce starts walking up the stairs with an even bigger frown. "Why?"

"Because that's what boys around your age do, Master Bruce."

"Yes, but Selina never really cared about looks, sooo."

Alfred, walking regally after Bruce has to fight the urge to grab the young heir's neck and wring it. Instead, he drags his hand along his face, tiredly grumbling; "Lesson #1, Master Bruce! Even though the girl says she doesn't care about looks doesn't mean she doesn't want to hear she looks beautiful in a dress. Even a street girl Like Miss Kyle likes to be flattered, once in a while. Trust me!"

Bruce heads to his room to ready himself for the Charity Ball. In his mind he still doesn't really know what the purpose is but going won't hurt anyone, right? The young heir leaves his room and heads down the stairs to meet Alfred who's waiting in the hallway. He sees his butler and guardian nod at something next to him.

The young billionaire looks over and notices the sideboard and the vase with roses on it. First he frowns but then he gets the idea. Gently he takes one of the roses from the vase and walks at the door.

One minute later the walk through the front door and find one of the cars parked in the front. Obviously Selina had taken the liberty to grab the keys and pick one. Now she was lying stretched out on her back on the hood of the car.

The young girl sits up when she hears their footsteps. Bruce slowly scurries closer and hands the rose to Selina; whispering shyly; "You look beautiful, Selina."

Selina leaps off the hood with a soft snort and says; "Really B? A second hand rose? I saw the vase on the way out and-

Bruce's eyes drop sadly to the ground and Selina's eyes land on Alfred who's standing behind Bruce and makes weird hand gestures at her. Once he caught her attention the butler mouths; "Say, thank you."

Suddenly getting it, the street girl rolls her eyes and says sweetly; "But thanks for the compliment, Bruce. You look handsome too." Bruce starts to gloat, happily.

* * *

Alfred drove the two teens to Wayne Enterprises where the charity ball was held and told them he would stay aside. They wouldn't see him but he would see them, just in case they would end up in trouble. They danced for a while and sometimes Bruce needed to talk with some shareholders while Selina walked around the dance floor searching for "Double Bruce." So far she couldn't see him.

After a while Bruce excused himself to one of the shareholders and re-joined Selina at the buffet table. The girl got bored and figured a snack would be nice. Bruce takes a glass of punch and whispers to Selina; "Steve Miller is one of the board shareholders. I saw his name appear a few times in my dad's files along with question marks. He has an office and a safe just like Bunderslaw and-

"You want me to steal his keys so we can snoop around?" Selina fills in as she stuffs a small piece of chocolate cake into her mouth. Bruce nods slowly as he takes a sip from his punch. Selina gives Bruce the biggest chocolate grin imaginable and says; "I thought you would never ask."

Selina sets the cake aside and would have walked off if Bruce didn't stop her and asked; "Wait, don't you need me to get close to him?"

"Well, actually, my guess is that your attempt of distracting Bunderslaw is what made him realize you were up to something. I can do this by myself because face the fact, on the streets I pick pockets without you, perfectly."

Bruce stares baffled at Selina's back as he watches her linger off. He had seen her pick pockets many times, even at moments the place was crowded with people who could have seen her. But, to much of his surprise, she stole their wallets and he even hadn't seen her hand move.

Also, there had been the other charity gala thing where he met her after a long time. Even there she still could steal wallets without the owner noticing it so maybe Selina had been right. Maybe it would have worked with bunderslaw as well if it wasn't for him and his awkward distraction.

The young boy watches Selina approach her target slowly and quietly. Bruce figures it might be better if he turns around because if someone saw him staring it might alert them. Bruce turns around and re-fills his glass with punch and starts eating from Selina's cake while waiting for her.

After a short moment the young boy feels a gentle nudge in his back and he turns around, facing a grinning Selina. "Mission completed." Selina holds up the keys to show them to Bruce. "We better look for that office now so I can return the key later."

Bruce looks a little awkward of the idea and looks over to find Alfred. He finds his butler standing in the back of the room and having a conversation with some other guest's chauffeur.

"Bruce! Are you coming?!"

Bruce looks back at Selina and quickly follows her out the door. From there he has to lead her the way to the elevators and to the 9th floor where Mr. Miller's office was settled. Quietly they rush through the long hallway and soon reach the office.

Selina unlocks it with one of the keys and then opens the door, beckoning Bruce to enter. Once they are inside she locks it again in case a guard might test the door while they are in there. Bruce takes one of the keys and rushes to the bookcase in the back of the office, tapping against the wood for a hidden panel. It doesn't take long before he had found it.

The young boy moves the items aside and opens the panel which reveals a safe, just like in Bunderslaw's office. Selina still stands by the door to warn Bruce if needed. The young boy unlocks the safe lock and opens it quickly. What he finds is a bunch of files and folders.

"Anything?" Selina whispers by the door. Bruce doesn't reply and takes the stack of files, quickly spreading them out onto the desk and opens a few to quick-read them. Selina taps with her foot impatiently as she waits for an answer.

"Bruce, what did you find?"

Selina looks one more time through the tinted window to see if she can catch movement down the hallway before she rushes over to Bruce and grabs a few files as well, quickly scanning her eyes through the papers.

"Thomas, I didn't expect to see you here."

The two teens look up in shock at the door and see through the tinted window a shape of a woman and a young boy. It looks like either of them was about to enter the room when they met the other. Selina quickly gathers the files into a stack while Bruce closes and locks the safe again before rushing across the room and hides in the closet.

Selina quickly ducks underneath the desk and pulls the desk chair as far underneath the table to cover herself. Right at the same time the office door opens and the woman walks inside.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs and enjoy the party?" The woman asks as she walks around the desk and stops in front of Selina, placing a stack of files on the desk and pulls the seat aside to sit down. Selina moves further underneath the desk to avoid the woman's legs touch her as she sits down.

Inside the closet, Bruce turns a little blue because he's holding his breath in for far too long, and Thomas replies with worry in his voice; "Yes, I should and I will but I wanted to ask you how long I need to stay with this George Anderson. I mean, I know you said I shouldn't have to worry about George but it's actually the girl that visits him that worries me."

"What girl?" The woman looks up from the files she was briefly scanning through.

Thomas, who was still standing in the doorway walks inside and replies; "I don't know her name but she seems a street girl. A few days ago she was at the apartment because George invited her to stay for the night. I was in the kitchen when the board gave me the instructions to make contact with my brother Bruce and she was taking a shower. At least, that's what I think but there might be a change she wasn't and she overheard the orders."

"How sure are you she heard you?"

Thomas swallows; "I don't know. When I checked the hallway it was empty and I could hear the shower running. Before I could open the bathroom door George walked in. Maybe I'm wrong but she was visiting George this morning again and I still don't know the reason."

"Can you tell a little more about this girl, how old and how she looks like?"

Thomas thinks for a moment and answers; "I guess she was a little older than me, green eyes, straight short brown hair and wearing lots of leather."

The woman inhales deeply and rises back onto her feet and spits; "You should get back to the party while I sort this out with the court. In the meantime, be prepared for new orders."

Thomas turns around and leaves, followed by the woman who locks the door as they head out. Selina waits a little while longer until her racing heartbeat calms down and slowly crawls from under the desk. Then, she quickly rushes over to the closet to let Bruce it out. It appears he had locked himself inside and the door could only be opened on the outside.

"Bruce, we have to leave, now," Selina exclaims and grabs the boy's arm to help him out the closet.

Bruce nods and gulps; "Who was with Thomas? Also, what were they talking about because I couldn't hear a thing. I guess the closet walls is sound proof."

"Not now, Kiddo!" Selina replies as she drops the stack of files into Bruce's arms so she has her hands free to unlock the door. "I'll tell you at the manor. You get your butt back to Alfred and meet you at the manor. I'm taking these with me because if someone sees you with it-

Selina swallows but Bruce understands what she's trying to say. The both of them quickly rush through the hallway and slip into an elevator. Once they reach the main floor, Selina peeks carefully around the corner of the door and finds it empty. Then she tells Bruce to get Alfred from the ball room while she sneaks out one of the windows.

Bruce nods and sprints off and through the double doors that lead to the ball room. Quickly he scans the room and finds Alfred at the same spot as when they left. The butler spots him and quickly rushes over as he sees Bruce's worried look.

"Alfred, we have to leave, now!"

The butler nods understandably and rushes with Bruce to the elevators that take them to the parking lot.

* * *

When Alfred drove Bruce and him back to the manor they saw the familiar shape of a girl slip into an alleyway. They honked at her as they drove by and stopped to let her in. A half hour later they arrived at the manor.

"So, if I get this straight, you lot stole files so Bruce can lock himself up in the cave again to do some more digging?" Alfred grumbled as they enter the mansion. The two teens didn't reply and disappeared into the study. Alfred sighs to himself and heads to the kitchen.

Bruce and Selina enter the cave and as the young boy sits down in front of the computer with the files, Selina changes her fancy dress back into her regular street outfit in the back of the room, behind another wall and out of Bruce's sight.

Once back in her normal clothes Selina strolls back to her friend and sits down onto the desk watching in silence at Bruce and at what he's doing. She knows he's all in research mode again but still there are things she needs to talk about.

After a long pause, Selina clears her throat and punches Bruce slightly against his arm to get his attention. Bruce looks up with an expression like it's the first time he's actually noticing she's in the room as well.

"So you didn't hear anything about the talk "Double Bruce" had with that mysterious woman?" Selina asks slowly.

Bruce sits back in his chair and shakes his head; "No, the closet was sound proof. But, could you see who she was?"

"No, except how her legs and shoes look like," Selina replies as she crawls across the desk toward Bruce and dangles her feet down beside him. Then she cocks her head with a grin; "I even know where she got them. I tried to steal shoes from the same shop once."

Bruce chuckles briefly and then drops his eyes to the floor, swallowing anxiously before he whispers; "Today, at the charity ball… I know it was a mission but… I still enjoyed our dance." The young boy feels his face heat up once the entire sentence is out.

Selina swallows awkwardly and feels her face heat up a little as well. Normally she would have bolt out through the nearest exit but this time she couldn't. She could, but it would be wrong to just leave him without telling him first where they are up against.

The street girl looks up and finds Bruce's brown eyes which dart across her face and then meet hers. Selina starts to fidget with the zipper of her jacket which makes the vibe between them even more awkward.

Bruce swallows nervously and drops his eyes back into his lap; "I guess you will probably bolt when I tell you this but…." Bruce inhales deeply as his eyes turn sad for a moment. Then he meets her eyes again; "When detective Gordon… when you…when I saw you down the hallway the first time we met I-I…"

Bruce's eyes dart at Selina's hands that she has on her knee, debating whether to take them or not. He wants to look up to meet her eyes, to see her expression but he's too scared it will disappoint him. He's too afraid she will look angry like she did the day he gave her a present.

Selina is struggling with her feelings as well. A part of her wants to kiss him but that means she has to break the rule she once made. After her mom left, after her stepbrother taunted her with her mom she told herself to let no one in. She told herself to lock her heart and let no one in ever again. Because eventually, no matter how many times they tell you they love you, they will hurt you. They will break your heart.

Yes, over the years it had been hard to deny her feelings for Bruce and moments she wanted to let him in. But there had always been a reason not to. After he asked her to move in with him she wanted to say yes but instead she rejected him. Why? Because of those freaking assassins. They remembered her how dangerous things could get for Bruce if she stayed with him. They would have attacked the manor, over and over until one of them got hurt.

The day she met him at the gala and he told her he had missed her. She wanted to tell him she felt the same but again her mind told her to leave it like that. She left only long enough to let herself drag back in by Jim Gordon. If Bruce hadn't been there she would have kicked the cop square between his legs. Afterwards she stayed long enough to make sure he was safe.

Later, at his school she wanted to catch a glimpse of him. She had felt proud he finally decided to get back to school. She wanted to tell him that. Instead she encountered Alfred who slapped her in the face and said Bruce had told him everything. Then and there she realized she had been right all along and even though Alfred's words hurt more than the slap, the pain she felt in her heart about Bruce's betrayal was thousand times worse. And that's why she cried.

Weeks later she returned to Bruce because she needed a friendly face after her loss of another friend. When she saw that blonde girl her heart stung. She would have turned around and wished them all the luck in the world if it wasn't for that crazy girl to threaten her.

After that, when Silver was out of the picture and Bruce decided to life on the streets with her, she couldn't feel much happier. Not that she would ever admit it, but she was happy with Bruce beside her. But once again, the stupid kid broke her heart again. If another boy did something like that she wouldn't give him a second chance, or even a third one but, with Bruce it's different. Why? Even she can't explain it.

Selina sighs and lifts her chin up and stares at Bruce, momentarily. She opens her mouth to say something but then footsteps enter the room. They look over and find Alfred carrying a plate with food. Alfred looks from Bruce to Selina, sensing he just stepped into an awkward moment.

* * *

Thomas Wayne sits in his room and logs in on his laptop starting a planned conversation. Three men and a woman pop in view and they don't look happy, Thomas can tell. It looks like he has to prepare himself for new developments.

"Change of plans, Thomas. It turns out that one of the Wayne Enterprise shareholders lost all his files from his secret safe. We have reasons to believe your brother stole the shareholder's key and used it to break in. That's why we decided to accelerate our plans," the woman says as the three men nod in agreement. "We decided to send an agent to Wayne Manor who will take care of Bruce Wayne."

Thomas nods, but then asks thoughtfully; "What about the girl I told you about? She might know things."

The three men look momentarily at the woman who quickly says, assuring; "Whatever this girl has learned won't matter anymore. Once the agent has done his job, the only thing she will be able to do is weep over the loss off her friend and his butler and become an emotional train-wreck afterwards."

"So, sit tight, Thomas Wayne Jr." one of the three men says as he zooms closer into view. "The time for your reclamation is near!"

Thomas nods and grins. He can't wait. And if that girl still makes trouble afterwards, he will make sure she will be sorry. Thomas Wayne Jr. won't let anyone come in his way of taking what is truly his.

There is a soft knock on his bedroom door and Thomas hears his flat-mate, George, say; "I'll be heading out to do a job. It won't take long!"

"Okay!" Thomas replies back as he closes his laptop. Then, he starts to gloat again. It won't take long before the news broadcast would be on saying something horrible had happened at Wayne Manor.

Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor, Selina told Alfred and Bruce everything she had heard about the talk between Thomas Jr. and this mysterious woman. That they mentioned the council, whoever that is. About one thing they are sure, they have to find out everything there is to know about the secret organisation that's truly running Wayne Enterprises.

As they head up the stairs and talk some things through, the agent that is send walks through the bushes outside the gates of Wayne Manor. Agile he climbs onto the wall and prepares his weapon and aims on its target, Wayne Manor study window.

"Well, I'm glad you agreed to stay the night Selina," Bruce smiles as he finally comes outside the cave and closes the fireplace.

Selina chuckles; "Well, you can't blame me for preferring a soft bed."

The two kids laugh and Alfred can't help to crack a smile as he ushers them toward the study door. Their happy moment gets destroyed at the same time as something big and fast flies through the study window, breaking the glass.

Instinctively, Alfred grabs the two kids underneath his arms and jumps through the open study door to the hallway floor, shielding them with his body for whatever comes next.


	6. Going on the offensive

The agent watched from afar like ordered, and waits for the missile he just fired to explode. A few minutes later still nothing happened and he realized he failed his mission. Fast as he could he gathered his stuff together and disappeared into the darkness.

In the hallway, Alfred still shielded the two teens as they realize that whatever came through that window, didn't explode. Selina shoves the butler off of her and scrambles back on her feet and enters the study. Bruce and Alfred quickly enter as well.

"Careful, Master Bruce, Miss Kyle!" Alfred says as he sees the un-exploded missile on the study and shields them behind himself as he scurries forward to take a closer look. After a long thorough inspection the butler tells them that there's nothing to worry about.

Bruce nods understandably but Selina says with a doubtful look in her eyes; "Oh sure Jeeves, except for the fact that there's a FREAKING MISSILE IN THE ROOM!"

"Not all anti-tank missiles are the same, Miss Kyle," Alfred says and tries to keep a polite look on his face, even when Selina makes an annoyed eye roll as she seems to sense what will happen next.

Even though Alfred knows Selina knows he's going to give some mentoring about missiles, he isn't taken aback and still does it to irritate the young girl a little, so, he points at the item of their topic and continues; "This one here is an M-47 Dragon Missile. It was made back in the seventies and it wasn't a very good weapon for a wide range of reasons. The main reason is the fact that it requires eleven point two seconds of flight time in order for its warhead to arm."

Selina hides noticeably a yawn behind her hand and flops down onto the couch, uninterested. Bruce however, looks at Alfred the entire time and scrambles notes down into his notebook. This info might come in handy, right?

"Now, had this been a more modern anti-tank missile like a TOW or a Javelin, we would've been blown to bits along with half the manor."

Selina rolls her eyes with another eye roll and says sarcastically as she drops her legs onto the coffee table; "Thanks for the lesson, old man. I certainly know who to ask if I'm in a desperate need of a walk-in closet in my bedroom hideout."

Alfred shoots a very icy stare at the street girl who pays no notice to it. Bruce is still scrambling in his notebook and asks, as if he had not heard what Selina said; "So, where does TOW stand for?"

Alfred opens his mouth to tell him the answer but Selina bounces up from the couch and shouts in disbelieve; "Who cares where TOW stands for! I mean, isn't it more important to find that scrawny little brat that's responsible for this?!"

Bruce frowns; "So, you think Thomas is responsible for this missile?"

"Who else?" Selina slaps her forehead and sits down again and the fury sets in on Alfred as well as Bruce starts to pass up and down the room. Selina watches her friend walk up and down for a while but gets impatient very fast and asks; "You know what I want, right?"

Bruce stops pacing up and down and turns to face the street girl and his butler as his own face fills with anger as well; "Yes Selina, I know what your next idea is and you every right to do it."

The way he said that, the look in his eyes made even a chill run down Alfred's and Selina's spine. They share a brief look and look back to Bruce, curiously.

"I mean, no real brother would ever orchestrate something like this," Bruce continues and walks over to the missile. "Spying phase is over and we try a new tactic…" Bruce turns around and faces his two friends with so much determination in his face and eyes and adds; "It's time for snatch and grab!"

Alfred and Selina both gloat with delight. They like Bruce's new thinking. The young boy walks to the study door and says as he walks out; "Do whatever it takes to capture my so called brother and bring him to me!"

Selina clears her throat which makes Bruce halt momentarily, and then asks with a worried voice; "You? What about me? I have some scores to settle as well."

Bruce turns around briefly and replies; "Don't worry, Selina. You will get plenty of claw time with Thomas during the interrogation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to call the GCPD to bring the bomb squad and remove that ugly thing from my carpet."

Selina and Alfred both watch agape as Bruce strolls out of their sight. It's finally Selina who breaks the silence with the question; "Did he say; interrogation?"

Alfred nods and says; "I don't know whether to be impressed with his determination or not."

Selina rolls her eyes and adds importantly; "Impressed, duh. I mean, haven't you heard what he said? I get claw time with that scrawny brat."

"Yes, well, try to contain those bad boys when we are on our way to snatch that brat. The car seats have new leather and I don't want you to scratch it."

Selina simply grins at the butler as she walks past him and through the door and says; "I can't promise you anything. I mean, I do need something to sharpen them, don't I?" Alfred sighs, grabs the keys and follows her out the door.

* * *

Thomas receives the bad news. The counsel tells him the agent did not succeed his mission, that the missile didn't explode. The young boy demanded them to tell this agent name but they assured him they would take care of him soon he dared to show up his nose.

All they wanted the boy to do for now was relax and meet them in an hour at Wayne Enterprises for further instructions.

Thomas nods and logs off. They told him to relax but how could he? What if Bruce knew it was him who was behind it all? The young boy tries to shrug it off and tries to talk in some courage. After all, Bruce must be pretty clever if he'd figured out it was him. And from what he has seen from his twin brother, cleverness was not the kid's strongest point. He was safe, nothing to worry about.

The young boy grabs a bottle of orange juice from the fridge, takes his bag and swings it over his shoulder as he saunters through the front door into the hallway.

They told him to meet them in an hour but he always wanted to be on time. He knew they would freak out if he got stuck in traffic because he hadn't left the house early enough.

Thomas strolls down the hallway up to the elevator. He wants to press the button but notices it's already coming up. Obviously George is in it and Thomas wishes his house mate wouldn't keep him up for too long. Or at least, wouldn't ask too many question on where he was heading to.

The elevator door slides open and the young boy is about to walk in when he sees it's not George that's in the elevator. It's Alfred Pennyworth and the angry look on the old man's face says he knows.

Thomas throws the bottle of orange juice at Alfred's face and turns on his heels before running as fast as he can back down the hallway. At the end of the hallway he swings the door to the staircase open, ready to take the stairs down when he sees a familiar girl running up.

Instead, Thomas quickly rushes up the stairs to the apartment rooftop. It will be a difficult escape but it's also his only escape. It doesn't take long for him to reach the rooftop hatch but opening it is another thing.

Frantically he tries to open the hatch above his head and hears the girl closing in on him, down below the stairs. Thomas gives the hatch another push and it swings open but instead of crawling through it, he takes the back-pack off his shoulder and drops it down at Selina.

Selina, sensing what comes next as soon she saw him taking off the back-pack, moves aside. Sadly, Alfred didn't see it coming and the bag hit him in the face and he tumbled down a few cases.

Thomas quickly climbs through the hatch as Selina looks down to check on Alfred. Soon as she sees Alfred is fine she pursuits Thomas through the hatch.

Selina runs across the rooftop and sees Thomas already had jumped to the next which means the chase would go on for a little while longer. But she doesn't mind. A cat always enjoys the chase. It would only make her feel prouder once she returned the prey as a present to the person she loves to spend time with.

Agile, Selina makes a run up to the rooftop edge and jumps over the alley to the next building. Thomas had stopped momentarily to see if they would still come after him. Soon the boy saw Selina was able to make a far leap like that as well, he made a break for it across the roof top.

Behind them, Alfred reaches the roof top ledge as well but stops abruptly as he realizes he physically can't take that jump anymore. The butler grumbles under his breath he should have updated his physical skills a long time ago. Why he became a little slack with that after he became the Wayne's butler, he still doesn't know.

Panting heavily, Alfred watches the two teens in the distance as they jump from building to building, and the butler wonders if she had done the same thing with Bruce. Better not, otherwise his young Master had a skill he hadn't.

From the way they are heading, Alfred knows where to go to. The man spins on his feet and finds a fire escape which he quickly uses to climb down and thinks to himself; "Miss Kyle, don't you dare to have all the fun until I get there."

Thomas looks over his shoulder and sees Selina running after him and closing in very fast. He wouldn't make another roof jump, she was too close. Instead, he launched himself off the ledge and grabbed onto the next building's drainpipe, sliding down.

Selina stops and watches the kid slide down, thinking; "Stupid move, kid." The young girl jumped down onto the fire escape platform which would take her to the street below.

What Thomas just did was stupid indeed. The drainpipe happened to be very rusty and couldn't take the boy's weight. It broke and Thomas fell down, making a pretty hard landing in the garbage.

With his bum feeling very sore, Thomas looks up and finds Selina looming over him, dangerously. The cat-like girl sends a sarcastic smile at the boy and says; "Going somewhere, punk?" Then, she kicks him in the face with her boot.

A few seconds later Alfred makes his way into the alley and finds Thomas already blindfolded, duct taped and tied up against the alley wall. Selina turns and smirks; "Signed, sealed and ready for delivery to Bruce Wayne."

Alfred tucks his gun under his belt and says while panting heavily; "You can't help yourself, can you? You had to steal all the fun?"

Selina shrugs; "Yes I did but, no offence, but you really should have trained a little more on your pursuing skills or at least on the jumping between buildings. You're not only out-beaten by a Bruce look-alike punk but also by a street girl that's at least 11 inches shorter and 80 pounds lighter than you."

Alfred throws a very murderous stare at the cheeky girl what makes her smirk even more. Then, looking with once glance around Alfred; "Don't tell me you came all the way running?"

The butler gives himself a mental slap to the head as he realizes the car is at least two blocks away. Selina can see the answer on the butler's face but before she can even make another witty comment, Alfred stomps over to the unconscious Thomas and heaves him like a sack of fertilizer onto his shoulder. No way he would give Selina that pleasure to it herself. He's still strong enough to do it himself.

* * *

When Alfred and Selina left Wayne Manor to snatch and grab Thomas, Bruce made a phone-call to the GCPD and several minutes later they arrived with the bomb squad. The squad took the missile with them but the two cops stayed.

Bruce then told them to find the responsible person for firing the missile but kept the Thomas Wayne Jr. part a secret, for now. The young billionaire thought it might be better because admitting to the police you send two of your friends to retrieve your supposedly brother for further interrogation might be a stupid thing to do. He knew Jim would try to stop him before he would have laid one finger on his brother.

Jim had eyed Bruce suspiciously as if he sensed the young boy was hiding something for him but he didn't ask and left with his partner, assuring Bruce they would find the person who fired it.

Soon they were out the door, Bruce headed back to his cave and spend some time researching interrogation methods while he waited for Alfred and Selina to return with his so called brother.

After a while the young billionaire finds a few methods that stand out and says to himself with a chuckle; "The amount of fun Selina is going to have in this interrogation is going to be greatly enhanced with these methods."

Suddenly the girl of his thoughts comes down the stairs with Alfred, arguing about something which started mid-car-ride back home. It so happened that Thomas woke up in the backseat of the car and Selina was sitting with him to make sure he wouldn't make any funny escape attempts.

The young boy glared at her so angrily and started to shout very un-lady like words to Selina. Of course it was a little tricky because his mouth was taped but the muffled noises and the angrily glares said enough.

After two minutes Selina had enough of it and kicked him in the face with her boot, breaking his nose in the process. There was blood spatters everywhere which ticked Alfred off and an argument ensued.

"Well, next time I'll drive and you sit cooped up in the backseat of a car with a Bruce look-alike." Selina grumbles.

Alfred, fighting the urge to grab the shrub of her neck and strangle her like a ragdoll; "I told you when we left; the car seats have new leather."

"Well, I didn't scratch them, didn't I?" Selina spits back as she takes the last bottom stair case and walked into the room. "I'm pretty sure Bruce wouldn't mind, would you Bruce?"

Bruce, sitting in front of the computer looks up at his rage heated butler and smirking cat friend, frowning at Selina's question. "Wouldn't mind what?"

"There's blood in the back of the car, Master Bruce," Alfred explains as he throws an icy stare at Selina who flopped in front of Bruce on the desk. "I'll better get it cleaned before I never get those stains out."

Alfred turns and about to leave when Bruce stops him and asks with another frown; "Blood, does that mean what I think it means?"

The butler opens his mouth to reply but Selina is a little faster and gloats; "Mission accomplished! The little spy is securely tied in the garage thanks to Alfred's knots, because he didn't allow me the fun."

Bruce chuckles to that which grows into a grin and points at the computer screen for Selina to look as he says; "I'm sure this will make up for that."

Selina reads the text on screen and her face turns into the same expression someone has after opening their birthday present and sees they finally got what they always wanted.

"They sure will, Bruce. They sure will," Selina cries in glee as she cups Bruce's face with both hands and plants a kiss on his lips. Alfred's mouth drops open agape and Bruce's blood rushes through his body toward his face, turning it bright red.

Alfred isn't sure whether to say something or not but then Bruce breaks the kiss for a brief moment and says to Alfred with a grin; "The car won't clean itself, Alfred."

The butler nods his head a little embarrassed and starts walking back up the stairs while Bruce turns back to Selina and greets her lips with another kiss.


	7. Interrogations Of A Psycho Cat

Selina follows Bruce out the front door with a happy skip in her treed. She was looking forward for their next action all day because Bruce decided it might be better to let Thomas sit alone for a while. It was the billionaire's way to let his so called brother know that he's in action now and he isn't.

Though Selina loved to see the new side of Bruce, she still was very impatiently. There were moments she excused herself to Bruce and said she would check on Thomas and his ropes but Bruce assured her each and every time she tried, Alfred knew how to tie ropes so Thomas would be perfectly fine.

Alfred opens the garage door and Thomas head instantly jerks toward them. Soon Bruce entered the garage with Alfred and Selina in tow, he saw they hadn't taken off the blindfold and the duct-tape.

The young billionaire walks with a blank expression toward his so called brother and stands still parallel of him. Alfred stays by the door while Selina follows her friend with a smirk. Then, with one quick movement of her hands, the cat-like girl snatches the blindfold and the duct-tape off.

Thomas lets out a scream of pain and blinks his eyes rapidly because of the lack of light they had for the past few hours. Soon as his eyes are adjusted he spots Bruce inches away from him and asks with a fake questioned look; "Bruce, what's going on? Why am I here?"

The young boy feels a sharp pain in his left cheek when Selina slapped him, and Bruce adds with a cold stare in his eyes; " You won't talk unless I'm asking you.

Thomas tries to block out the pain in his face as his eyes dart from cold staring Bruce to angry looking Selina up to the butler by the door. He can see it's dark so that means hours had past. The court would be pissed at him for not doing what they ordered him to do.

The young boy knows he still has a change to fulfil his tasks. By the looks of it he's in a shed and the situation he's in shows he'll be interrogated soon. Whatever they would do to him, he wouldn't break.

Bruce takes a step closer and asks between clenched teeth; "Why are you in Gotham?"

"Bruce, I told you; I found out you are my twin brother and I wanted to meet you. When I saw all those poor street kids I knew I had to do something, with you beside me," Thomas replies with a sad look in his eyes.

Selina rolls her eyes annoyed as she starts circling around him like a shark, never taking her eyes off of him; "Wrong answer, punk."

Thomas opens his mouth to object but Bruce cuts him off, asking; "For who are you working?"

Thomas frowns; "Bruce, what are you talking about?"

Bruce takes in a long deep, exasperated breath before turning on his heels and says as he makes way to the door; "I gave you a chance to confess everything, Thomas." Bruce stops by the door and turns one more time to look at Selina, who still stood beside Thomas, and said; "Have fun, Selina."

"Oh, I will," Selina purrs with a smirk which makes Thomas instantly scared. He locks his eyes onto Selina who starts pacing up and down, tauntingly. The garage door closes and Thomas Wayne Jr. Is left alone with Selina.

Thomas watches in shock how Selina takes a torque wrench from her jacket's inside pocket and lingers closer. Before he knows what happen, he feels a sharp pain going through his face. His cheek becomes red at the spot where she just hit him with the tool.

"That's for trying to kill me!"

Thomas opens his eyes and stares murderous into her green eyes but soon she hit him in the face with the torque wrench, again.

"That's for trying to kill Alfred!" There was only a split second before she hit him for the third time, only harder than the other two times. She even broke a few teeth in the process. "That's, for trying to kill Bruce Wayne!"

Thomas grins at her momentarily and spits some blood on the floor before grinding angrily; "What is he to you anyway? I mean, it's not like you mean anything to him."

Selina simply swipes him across the face, leaving a cat-like scratch right at the side of his left eye. Thomas clenches his teeth in pain and then throws a dirty look at Selina from the corner of his eyes as he follows her down the room.

The next thing he sees is her turning back to face him, grinning from ear to ear. That's when he notices the shock stick in her hands. His eyes re-fill with fear as she slowly approaches him.

Outside, Bruce and Alfred wait for Selina to call them back in once she's done, but it appears she isn't when they hear shocking noises followed by Thomas screaming and Selina shouting questions in between shocks.

"No, stop, aagh!"

"Then tell me, who ordered that attack!"

Thomas clenches his teeth and fists, breathing in and out to block out the pain as he scowls full of hatred up at Selina. Then, he shakes his head with a taunted grin and says; "I'm not going to tell you anything. Whatever you do to me you little bitch, it's not going to work!"

With a quick toss of her hand the shock stick flies through the air and lands into the corner of the garage. Then, Thomas watches her walk around her for a moment before she heads back to the back-pack Bruce had left on the floor.

"Let me ask you a question, Thomas," Selina says tauntingly as she picks up the bag. "Have you ever heard of the Chinese Water Torture?" Selina turns back to Thomas to find him gulping, which means a definite 'yes'.

Selina walks with the bag back to Thomas and opens the zipper; "Now, this was actually Bruce's idea but since it might take a long, long time before you would eventually turn nuts, I made a spin to it. I'm a very impatient girl."

The young girl takes out a thermos can and drops the bag to the floor, approaching Thomas who darts his eyes anxiously from left to right.

"Instead of water, I'll be using steaming hot coffee that will dripple down on your forehead," Selina continues as she fills a bottle with the hot liquid. Before Thomas could even object, the street girl grabs a fist full of hair and pulls the boys head back.

The sudden pull on his hair makes Thomas yelp in pain, momentarily. Then, a droplet of hot coffee touches the skin of his forehead and the young boy howls in pain, screaming he still won't say a thing. If she really wants him to break, she has to come with something better.

Selina ignores him and gives his head another yank. Another droplet hits his forehead and Thomas breaths in and out, trying to block the pain. Another droplet, and another, and another, and another droplet falls onto his forehead with a few seconds in between.

Outside, Alfred stares at his watch. It seems that kid had more back-bone than the butler thought he would have. He's already enduring Selina's Hot Coffee Torture for more than five minutes.

"Tell me, for who are you working?!"

Thomas shakes his head from left to right and Selina yanks it still with a quick pull. The boy yelps shortly.

"Who ordered the attack on my friend, Bruce?!"

Thomas closes his lips tight and stares angrily up at Selina who's hoovering her face over his as she pierces her green eyes into his brown ones.

A taunting smile curls Thomas's lips for a moment and he says, snarling; "Friend? Is that really all?"

"Shut up!" Selina pulls his head back with a painful yank. Thomas seems not taken aback by it.

"All this, for just a friend? Are you sure you don't mean; boyfriend?" Selina stares back angrily, pressing her lips tightly. Thomas starts to smirk more; "I can see it in your eyes, don't try to deny it. Poor street girl desperately in love with billionaire boy, Bruce Wayne."

Selina drops another drop of coffee on the kid's forehead, shouting; "Shut up! You don't know anything about me and Bruce!"

"Really?" Thomas snarls, sensing he hit a nerve and tries to block out the drips of coffee that is still falling on his forehead. Only this time, they are a little bigger. "You know what, I bet Bruce doesn't even see it. I bet, even though you block out the thoughts of being with him, and even though you keep telling yourself to not let him in, you let him in and still ask yourself why it hurts so much when he breaks that cute thing inside your chest? Then, you tell yourself it won't happen again, but surprise, it does happen again and you know why? Because you're a poor, pathetic street girl who desperately wants to be loved. Newsflash; no one cares about street trash!"

Suddenly Alfred and Bruce hear the most painful scream they had ever heard and for a moment they wonder what Selina was doing in there. It so happens that Thomas's insults made Selina unscrew the bottle and emptied the hot liquid into his lap. Right now, he was going through an excruciating pain and he squirmed from left to right on his seat, trying to free himself.

Selina walks around the boy and to the light switches on the wall. She turns around for a moment to look blank at the kid who's still in pain and says then; "For your information; I can see in the dark. Now, let's see who's pathetic!"

And with that, Selina turns off the lights. Thomas stops squirming the moment the light went out and darts his eyes frantically from left to right as he tries to spot Selina's movements.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The young boy's voice breaks slightly.

Selina simply grins; "You'll find out, you just don't know when."

Thomas jerks his head the second he hears a soft rustling on his left, staring into the darkness but it's too dark. Then he remembers something. Didn't she say she could see in the dark?

That thought made the kid a little anxious for a moment until he figured she was just bluffing. No one can see in the dark, right? She just said it to freak him out.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do and it's not working, alright?" Thomas tried to make his voice sound steady but somehow failed.

"Cat's, I like them," Selina says and moves from one side of the garage to the other loud enough for Thomas to hear. "You know why? They can sit still for a long time, pry at the little mouse that knows the cat is there and knows it will attack, only not know when. You must be feeling that little mouse right now, because I definitely feel like that cat."

Thomas tries to move his head as far as possible when he hears a rustling coming from behind him. Then it's on his left, and then on his right. Could it be true then? Could she see in the dark after all?

It was as if she could read his mind because he feels a soft brush down his neck. He jolts up like he just received a bolt of electricity. He even started to feel his blather act up.

Thomas can hear her walk around but can't really figure out where it's coming from. One second she sounds far away and the next she sounds so close, or maybe it's just his mind that's playing tricks on him.

"How do you feel, Thomas?" The boy jerks his head alarmed to the right when he hears her voice in his ear but then a jolt up electricity runs through his arm. Obviously she had found the shock stick again. "How's your maggot doing?"

Thomas howls in pain when a jolt of electricity runs through his lower half when she touched him in the lap with the stick.

Selina grabs another fist full of hair and jerks his head back, shouting; "Now, tell me for who you're working before I turn your maggot's little buddies into crunchy deep-fried meatballs!"

"No, please don't!" Thomas screams with fear as he feels her sleeve creep down his arm when she moves it back toward his lap. "Don't!"

Thomas feels the tears run down his cheeks and hears Selina growl in his ear; "Names! Now!"

"I can't give you their names because they never told me!" Thomas gasps in fear and feels Selina's arm rub down his as she moves the stick back to his lap. "No, please, you have to believe me!"

"That woman you were talking to at the charity ball, in the office, who is she?!"

"I don't know!" Thomas shouts but another jolt of electricity runs through his body and new tears start to form in his eyes.

Selina growls dangerously; "Last chance, punk. Names or say goodbye to your little buddies!"

"No! Don't!" Thomas cries in panic and suddenly blurts out a few names in the amount of time he had before he implodes into a sobbing mess.

Selina releases his hair and says tauntingly; "In Gotham, crying is permissible, but futile." Then she turns around to the door and calls out for Bruce to come back in.

The garage door moves open and Bruce enters as Alfred turns the light switch back on. The young billionaire walks up to Selina and stares down onto the sobbing mess, momentarily.

"How did you communicate with them?" Bruce asks coldly.

Thomas, still sobbing and crying lifts up his head and looks defeated into his twin's eyes and stutters as reply; "I've…been…communicating with…them in some private chat room…on my laptop…" More tears roll down his face as he continues; "You can find it in my room. All their plans, all the information they shared with me, it's still on it."

"This better be the truth or else my friend here is going to have some little more fun with you."

Bruce turns around on his heels with a cold, emotionless face and walks back to the door. Selina looks one more time at the sobbing mess, piercing her eyes coldly into his before she walked after Bruce without saying anything.


	8. The Council Attacks Again

Soon as Thomas told them where to find his laptop and what they would find on it, Bruce wanted to head out to retrieve it, instantly. Alfred however, stopped him in time and told his young master a good night sleep would be nice for everyone.

The young billionaire tried to object a few times but it was Alfred who finally won the argument.

The next morning the two teens rushed into the kitchen and Alfred updated them that Thomas was still tied to the chair as they had left him. To be sure he wouldn't escape the butler tied the knots extra.

Bruce thanks Alfred, grabs two juices and sandwiches and tells his butler he and Selina would head out to the apartment while he stayed to make sure his so called brother would stay in place.

Alfred sighs and wanted to object but then the cab they ordered honks in front of the house and the two teens rushed out. Alfred sighs again and starts cleaning the kitchen table he had set for them earlier.

Soon after the cab drove them to the apartment, Selina climbed up the fire escape and sneaks into the house. She didn't want to wake George up because he would definitely interrogate them and ask why they needed to be in Thomas bedroom.

Selina sneaks down the living room and opens the door for Bruce. He still wasn't comfortable with climbing up tall buildings, especially not when everything was still wet of the rain.

"Which room do you think belongs to Thomas?" Bruce whispers as he sneaks after Selina. His heart is beating so loud and fast he's scared someone might hear it.

Selina, who walks calmly in front of him, points at the room down the hallway and on their left before whispering back; "My guess it's that room."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bruce asks anxiously. "I mean, maybe we should have woken up that guy you told me about on the way here. What if he wakes up and calls the police?"

Selina ignores Bruce's questions and heads to the door down the hallway, listens carefully first before entering. After all, she could be wrong and the room belongs to George instead.

Soon the door was open far enough she could peek inside, Selina saw it was indeed Thomas's room. The laptop he mentioned in the interrogation was lying on the desk beside the bed.

The street girl signals to Bruce to stay by the door while she retrieves it. Bruce nods shortly before looking down the hallway, anxiously. He so wishes that Selina's friend wouldn't wake up.

Selina tip-toes to the desk and grabs the laptop, starting it up. Maybe they could find some information now instead later. Bruce, who grew patient by just standing by the door, tip-toes inside as well and stops beside Selina.

"What are you doing?" Bruce whispers and shoots glances at the door. He's so sure he heard something but Selina's body isn't tense so maybe he just imagined it. "I mean, shouldn't we do this at the manor?"

Selina chuckles softly as she glances at her friend from the corners of her eyes. Sneaking into people's houses is definitely not Bruce's thing. She even starts to wonder if it ever will.

"Relax, the sooner we have the information, the better," Selina smiles.

Bruce steals glances at the door again. Now he definitely did hear something, or did he? Selina still seemed relaxed enough. Maybe he should relax a little too. Selina would warn him in time, right? She has cat-senses after all.

"I still think we should do this with Alfred. I mean, I know you said George is your friend but he still took my brother in. What if he works for the council as well? What if he wakes up and catches us snooping?"

Selina smirks; "He will come after you with his axe and chop you in million pieces." Selina's eyes are still fixated on the laptop but she can feel Bruce's body become even more tense. When she glances over she can see his face his completely pale. "Kidding!"

Bruce tries to smile but doesn't succeed. Then they see the laptop asks for a password and Selina grunts aggravated; "Great, now I have to make my nails messy again."

"I'm pretty sure Thomas will spill the password soon you walk in," Bruce says. "You made him pretty scared."

Selina closes the laptop with a satisfied smirk. Bruce is right, that kid was pretty scared. The street girl wants to open her mouth to say something witty but her ears pick up the sound of someone walking down the hallway.

Suddenly the door swings open a little further and George's warily head pokes around. "You two want breakfast or what?" Without waiting for a reply, the older boy pulls his head back and wants to head further when he suddenly makes a double-take and says indignant; "Wait, you're not Thomas!"

Bruce looks at the older boy with fear in his eyes and a pale look on his face. He's not sure what to say. Selina rolls her eyes and pushes the laptop in Bruce's hands before stomping over to the door.

"George, really? You expect me in one room with Thomas after I called him scrawny?" Selina walks past her stepbrother into the hallway.

The older boy glances one more time to Bruce before heading after Selina, scowling sarcastic; "No, I definitely expected you to be in a room with a Thomas Wayne look-alike."

"Don't call him like that!" Selina exclaims a little agitated and heads into the kitchen, poking her head into the fridge. "Since you invited us for breakfast, you don't mind do you?"

"Actual, yes I do mind!" George heads over to Selina and pulls her away from the fridge. "I did grocery shopping like yesterday and once you're done with raiding my fridge I have to do it again. Now, you sit down and while I make breakfast you explain me why you sneak into Thomas's room with a kid that looks like him."

Selina plasters a pouty face on and strolls to the kitchen bench, hoisting herself up and says; "Fine, but only if you add extra bacon on my plate." George chuckles and Selina turns her head to face the hallway; "You can come out, B, it's save! George just told me his axe is blunt and is to the shops for repair!"

"What?" George frowns as he starts preparing breakfast. Then, suddenly getting it; "Ah, you still tell those ridicules stories about me and my so called axe. I thought you forgot all about that."

Selina grins; "How can I? I mean, the look Robbie had on his face when I told him to stop picking on me or else you would hunt after him with your axe, day and night."

"Yes, well, it was not as amusing as you think," George says as he drops some bacon into the frying pan. "It took me hours to convince the police I didn't have an axe."

Bruce comes scurrying into the kitchen, the laptop already hidden securely into his backpack. The young billionaire clears his throat and when he has Selina's attention he jerks his head to the door, indicating he wants to leave.

"You know kid, you're so lucky you're a friend of Selina otherwise I would have called the police for trespassing," George says with a straight face. Selina, sensing he's just messing with Bruce, holds in a fit of laughter. Bruce however, darts his eyes nervously from George to Selina, to the door. "You're going to tell me your name, or what?"

Bruce looks questioned at Selina who had peeled a tangerine and was now eating it as she waited on her breakfast. Selina seemed relaxed so maybe he should too.

The young boy cracks a half-smile and replies, awkwardly; "My name is Bruce Wayne."

"Nice to meet you, Bruce. I'm George Anderson but Selina probably told you everything about me, right?"

Bruce wants to open his mouth but Selina was faster and replies; "Only about the illegal stuff you do." Selina smirks and leaps to the floor and lingers back to the living room, asking over her shoulder; "You don't mind me taking a shower, right?"

The young billionaire's eyes grow in shock. Is she really leaving him alone with her stepbrother? She can't be serious, right? She knows he's still a little suspicious toward him. He might be more dangerous than she thinks. Maybe he works, just like Thomas, for this secret council.

"So, you and Selina, huh?" George turns around to face Bruce, folds his arms and leans casually against the kitchen bench. Then, he eyes Bruce up and down momentarily. "I can tell you're special to her."

Bruce swallows and feels his face become red of the idea. How could George tell? He certainly never knew because Selina always hid it so well.

"You like her?" Bruce's eyes grow in shock at that question but he doesn't need to reply. The answer is readable in his eyes and his blush also says enough.

George flicks his fingers and then points to the floor as cue for Bruce to step a little closer. The young boy darts his eyes nervously but can't stop his feet from stepping closer.

George steps closer as well and you can feel the tension in the air. They look at each other for a moment and the older boy suddenly says with a slight, stern undertone in his voice; "You treat her right or I make your life as miserable as a bucket of fish bait. After I get my axe back, it always needs a test run, you get what I'm saying?"

Bruce gulps noticeably and nods. His face turns pale up to the roots of his dark hair. Then George suddenly cracks a smile and asks, merrily; "You wanna set the breakfast table, Bruce?"

The young billionaire nods obediently and George hands him the utensils and the plates. Bruce takes them and disappears back into the living room finding a smirking Selina, sitting on the table.

"You left me alone with him!" Bruce says with a accusing voice as he walks toward his smirking friend. "Why did you do that?"

Selina looks thoughtfully for a moment; "Hmm, I'm not sure but ehm, didn't you leave me alone with Silver?" Cue, wide grin.

Bruce sighs and sets the plates and utensils onto the table beside Selina and says, slightly annoyed; "You will never drop that, will you?"

"Nope!" Selina replies with a bigger grin. "But honestly, can you blame me? I mean, there is this moment you blew me off by telling you moved back into the manor and-

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! I've been a total jerk."

Selina cocks her head playfully and answers; "Well, jerk is not really the word I was looking for. Idiot maybe. Fool or nitwit, debatable. Bonehead? Definitely a yes!"

Bruce chuckles softly and starts setting the table with Selina's help. A few minutes later they sit around the table, eating their breakfast. It's finally George who breaks the silence.

"So, your last name is Wayne, does this mean you and Thomas are what, twins?"

Bruce looks up and meets Selina's eyes before facing George. The billionaire quickly swallows his food before replying; "Yes, it appears Thomas is my twin brother."

"Appears? So, what, you never met him before?"

Bruce stays quiet for a moment and meets Selina's eyes again. She gives him a reassuring nod and Bruce replies; "Yes, I've never met him before. I'm not even sure if my parents really knew about him because they never mentioned him before."

"Why sneaking in Thomas's bedroom?"

Bruce stays silent again and Selina kicks him underneath the table, nodding he can tell. That George can be trusted. Bruce drops his eyes to his plate and Selina rolls her eyes.

"Thomas is part of a secret council who wants to get rid of Bruce," Selina blurts out while chewing on her bacon. "Thomas gave them green light to send an agent to the manor in order to blow it down. Luckily it didn't go off due to the missile's manufacture reasons."

George's eyes grow wider as Selina continues her story and once she's finished her stepbrother gasps; "I need some fresh air." The young man rises to his feet and walks over to the balcony doors to stand outside.

Selina stands up as well and suggests to Bruce to investigate Thomas's room a little more. Maybe there are more things in there Thomas didn't mention to them.

Bruce nods agreed, glances one more time at George on the balcony and then follows Selina.

As the two teens do their investigation, George's mind wanders back to the time he was sixteen. All the things Selina told him triggered the memories he tried to forget since the day he found out about the 'council's' existence.

When George found out about them he also found out how dangerous they actual are. They are not the people you can mess with without consequences.

George sighs deeply as he hears his visitors come back down the hallway after their failed investigation. They were arguing a little about the cleanness in Thomas's room which was according Selina another thing he and Bruce had in common. Bruce however, defended himself and told Selina his room was not that clean and tidy.

The young man chuckles and shakes his head with a smile. He surely knows what Selina will do when someone contradicts her opinions. Bruce apparently still needs to learn a lot but George is sure Selina will show it to him, the hard way.

_"Poor kid."_

Bruce and Selina head to the front door and as they are about to head out, George clears his throat and stops them by asking; "You're really about to investigate this council thing further?"

Selina turns around and finds George walking back inside, closing the balcony doors behind him. Then he beckons them to come back to the table and sit down. The teens frown in sync but do what's asked.

"There is something you need to know before you leave." George swallows and the two teens sit down, waiting for the young man to continue. George looks into Selina's eyes and says; "I know you don't want to be reminded of them, but our stepparents were involved in some dodgy businesses."

Selina can't help it and drops her eyes to the floor when a memory of her being locked up most of the day flashes in her mind. Despite she did her best to forget the details of those times, she couldn't.

"There was a reason why I helped you escape the home," George continues after a brief pause. "One night I heard them talking. Our stepmom promised our stepdad she would take you to "them" and that they would know what to do with you. By then I didn't know who "them" were. All I knew was that other kids also disappeared over-night and I didn't want you to be one of them."

Bruce glances beside him at Selina's face. She still has her eyes fixated on the floor, darting them from left to right like an anxious cat.

George rises up to his feet and walks toward the windows, looking outside as he continues telling; "You know exactly what happened then. I bolted your bedroom window, woke you up and took you to a close friend for safekeeping. I couldn't stay with you because I wanted to try do the same thing for them as I did for you."

Selina feels Bruce's eyes on her and she slightly turns away from him, quickly wiping her eyes dry. Bruce never had seen her cry and today is not the day to let him.

"Sometime after, I did some digging into the disappearances of the other children and that's when I discovered who "them" were." George turns around and walks back to the table, sitting down. "One night I snuck into stepmom's car when she 'drove' another kid away. That's when I saw he was handed over to people with owl masks on their faces. They took him off for training and they simply referred to themselves as the council."

George swallows again and another long pause ensues, and it's finally Bruce who breaks it and asks; "Why didn't you go to the police with these findings?"

"Like they would believe me! Also, I had other reasons to avoid drawing attention to myself."

Selina lifts her eyes back up which are surprisingly dry and nods understandably. Bruce opens his mouth to ask another question but George is faster and says; "It's best to drop this and let Thomas go. You're sailing uncharted waters if you continue challenging these people."

"Sorry, but I won't drop it!" Bruce looks sternly at the older boy. "When it comes to dealing with people who won't stop hunting you, the best form of defense is offense."

Selina nods agreed with the same stern look in her eyes; "And I don't like it when people think they can just waltz into Bruce's life and mess with him, or even try to kill him."

"Selina and I aren't the kind of people who run for the wolves that come for us. We run at them together, fight them together, and win together!"

This statement gives George the best sense of who they are and their relationship than any other statement could. Even Selina is awe-stricken with it for a moment.

"Thanks for your warning and for the information you gave us," Bruce continues and rises to his feet, holding his hand out to George. "But I have to continue with this!"

George nods understandably and shakes Bruce's hand, briefly. "Very well, but please be careful, both of you!"

Bruce nods and grabs the backpack from the floor, hoisting it over his back before walking to the front door. Selina glances at George one more time and before heading after her friend, she quickly gives her stepbrother a hug, whispering in his ear; "Thank you." George watches the two teens walk through the door and close it behind them.

The two teens walk quietly through the long hallway. Bruce just discovered more about Selina in the past few minutes than in those two years he knows her. She always hid her past so well and now he realizes why. Though, he still has a lot of questions, he knows he can't ask them. She will do it eventually, right? And if not, he would understand.

Out of habit, Bruce steps aside to let a man who walked in opposite direction pass. Selina does the same and keeps following her friend until she suddenly gets a very bad feeling. The street girl stops and turns to take a double-take on the man who just past them but he's already disappearing around the corner, into the next hallway.

Bruce stops as well and frowns; "What is it, Selina?"

Selina turns back to face her friend, shrugging to feeling off as she replies; "Nothing, I thought I sensed something."

"That's perfectly normal for the circumstances," Bruce says with an understanding look. "I mean, "I'm pretty shaky too." Selina nods and follows her friend further down the hallway and into the elevator. Once outside, Bruce called for a cab to take them back to Wayne Manor.

Meanwhile, in the apartment, George had drifted back into his own thoughts. There are still parts in his past he hadn't told Selina and her friend but that was to keep them safe.

A year after his secret car-ride, his stepparents came to his room and announced to him he was finally ready. He knew what it meant and a few hours before they would take him for a midnight car-ride, George escaped through his bedroom window.

Soon he found out that was the biggest mistake to make. When his stepparents realized he had made a run for it, they searched through his room for evidence that could tell where he went to, but instead they found all the researches he had done on them and the council.

After the council's first attack on him, George realized how dangerous they really are. Also because they always seemed to know where to find him.

That's when he realized he had to move away from Gotham. One last time he visited Selina when she was with the Pikes. Bridgit told him her so called brothers had a fight with her cousin and they kicked him out. Selina didn't feel safe anymore and left with him.

George told her he wanted to leave a message in case she might see Selina. He left a note, saying he left Gotham for a while and that he wished her all the luck in the world.

The young man sighs deep when a knock on his front door pulls him from his thoughts. Slowly he rises to his feet and strolls over to the door to open before even looking through the peep-hole first. Normally he's not that careless so why now?

Soon as the door swings open, George realized his mistake but it was already too late. The person on the other side of the door swings the door into George's face, making him momentarily stunned before his defences kicked in.

The man charges into the room and aims his gun at the young man who ducks away into the next room in time. The man rushes after him but soon as he enters, George knocks him to the head with a nearby lamp.

The gun falls to the floor and when George is ready to pick it up, the man grabs him around his knees and knocks him to the floor as well. A fight follows.

George flips him and the man over to the point he's on top and punches his attacker in the face, repeatedly. The man makes a swing to George's face and hits his target. Then he kicks the young man off.

Without hesitation, George scrambles back onto his feet as the assassin grabs for the gun shooting a few times before realizing he missed his target again.

George runs down the hallway to his room where he keeps his own weapons. The assassin realizes his gun is empty and grabs for a kitchen knife before charging after his target.

The assassin jumps onto George tries to stab him with the knife. George fights back but it doesn't avoid him from getting stabbed a few times. A sharp pain went through George's arm when the assassin pushed the knife into it.

George screamed momentarily before adding enough momentum in his swing and punched the assassin in the face. He could hear the nose crack and the man tumbled to the floor. George took that as an opportunity to flee to his window and opened it.

As George climbs through the open window, the assassin grabs for his knife and throws it upon the boy, piercing it straight into his leg. George howls in pain, trips and feels himself slide down the roof.

In the meantime, Bruce and Selina arrived back at the manor. Luckily Lucius was there and he had cracked Thomas's password in no time. It was only a matter of time they would finally find everything there is to know about the secret council.

Sadly enough, soon as Mr. Fox broke through password security, a virus was triggered and it wiped the hard drive, completely clean. Bruce grunts aggravated and throws the item across the room.

Then, before anyone could say something or stop the young billionaire, he stomps outside the cave while shouting angry; "I'm going to pay Thomas another visit!"

Selina signals to Alfred to stay put before rushing after her friend. Once she's outside, Bruce is already halfway down the garden path and she quickly sprints after him, shouting; "Bruce, stop! Let me deal with him!"

"No, Selina! He's my brother, I'll deal with him!"

Suddenly, a roaring sound comes from inside the garage and Bruce and Selina look at each other, frowning. Then, suddenly getting it, they rush to the garage only to find something big breaking right through the door.

Selina grabs Bruce around his waist and jumps out of the way when Thomas, in one of Bruce's cars, steers right toward them. Then the car makes a spin and continues racing toward the gates.

"Alfred, lock the front gate!" Bruce bellows as loud as he can up to the house and sprints as fast as his feet can carry him after the car. Selina pursued.

The butler, knowing what the roaring and crashing sound meant, quickly heads to the control panel to close and lock the gates but Thomas saw the gates closing and took a little extra speed, disappearing through it and into the distance and there is nothing Bruce and Selina could do about it. They just lost their only lead to this secret council.


	9. Bringing In The Feds

After Thomas's escape seconds earlier, Bruce had stormed back inside and past his butler telling him not to disturb until he was done. What his young master meant with done, Alfred, Mr. Fox and Selina found out minutes later.

The three of them wait in the study for Bruce to come outside his cave, and when he does he updates the situation to them by saying; "I just got off the phone with Detective Gordon. I told them to look out for Thomas and the stolen car."

"Given how dangerous Thomas is, do you really think the police will be able to keep him locked up if they capture him?" Alfred asks, standing in front of Bruce unlike Selina and Mr. Fox who are sitting on the couch. Well, Mr. Fox sits and Selina lies flopped out.

"So, if I get this straight, Bruce's twin brother was locked up in your garage the entire time?" Mr. Fox asks, still baffled about the whole situation.

Bruce ignores Mr. Fox and replies to his butler's questions; "Of course not! Which is why I told Detective Gordon that once he finds the car and my brother, he has to bring them both back to my manor."

Then the threesome watch the young billionaire head over to the door, saying; "As for right now, I decided to turn Thomas over to federal custody once he's captured. You three talk among yourselves while I go and make some calls."

Soon as Bruce is out the door, Mr. Fox asks; "Why didn't I know there was a boy in the garage?"

Alfred grumbles as he stares at the empty doorway, ignoring Mr. Fox; "Ever since the mess with Galavan, Master Bruce is addressing threats to his life more seriously." Then he turns, addressing the smirking girl on the couch; "Look at him, he's acting like a wartime president."

"Mr. Wayne also never told me Bruce had a twin brother!"

Selina waves her hand absently to Mr. Fox as signal to keep his mouth still and addresses to Alfred; "He should in times like this, Alfred. I don't know about you, but I'm glad he no longer acts like the timid little boy I once met down that hallway." Then, adding with a dreamy grin; "Though, he still has the cuteness factor."

"Well, I think we've both done a lot to toughen him up over the past few years, Miss Kyle."

Mr. Fox opens his mouth but Selina is faster and as she jumps to her feet she walks past Alfred with a cocky smug; "Don't flatter yourself, Jeeves. It was me doing all the toughening up, remember. All you did was doing a little boxing while I took him to the streets. I taught him everything there is to know. I even taught him to jump rooftops"

"When did Master Bruce learn to do that?" Alfred turns on his heels and follows Selina to the kitchen where he finds her at her usual spot, the fridge.

The butler wants to stop her but she points him to the kitchen table, adding; "You sit down and I will prepare us something. Trust me, I even learned Bruce how to cook."

Alfred can't believe his own ears. Master Bruce can cook as well? What else did she taught him?

"This is going to be so tasty!" Selina cries gleefully which knocks Alfred back from his thoughts and sees the young girl scramble to the kitchen bench, staggering with eggs, a frying pan, waffle-maker and lots of other things. As she paces by the butler, the frying pan slides from the stack and almost lands on Alfred's feet.

"Watch it, Miss Kyle!" Alfred grumbles, picking up the cooking item and hands them over to the grinning girl.

Selina takes the pan and says; "Oh, you know what they say; you can't make an omelette without breaking a few legs."

Alfred shakes his head and even though his mind tells him not to react on it, he replies; "Eggs, Miss Kyle. You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs."

"Really?" Selina asks as she breaks an egg on the edge of the bowl and tosses the shell up to the bin. It falls on the floor instead. "Then I have to make some apologies, starting with Bruce."

Alfred's eyes fill with fear as his mind tries to figure out what she meant with that. Selina, noticing it; "Relax. It's not like I broke his legs." Alfred sighs in relieve and picks up the shell, dropping it into the bin. Then Selina adds with a grin; "It's the first thing I said to him before I taught him to cook so we first went out to break a few legs."

"Okay, I'll bite," Alfred sighs in defeat and plants his butt back on the kitchen seat. "You taught Bruce how to cook?"

Selina nods and throws another shell to the bin. It lands on the floor again. "Yeah, but don't expect too much of it. So far he can warm up a can of spaghetti."

"Aren't you gonna clean that up?" Alfred points at the shell, along with the milk she spilled when she tried to add it to the eggs.

Selina glances at the mess briefly and says; "Yeah, I'll do that right after breakfast."

Bruce walks into the kitchen and tells Alfred and Selina; "I talked with the director of the FBI and they will be the ones Thomas will turned over too. With three counts of attempted murder, he will be facing domestic terrorism charges considering that he's working with hostile elements on U.S. soil, using military grade munitions."

Selina stacks a few waffles on a plate and buries them under a lot of sticky maple syrup while Alfred keeps a shocked, watchful eye on what's she's doing.

The street girl looks up and asks; frowning; "How are you connected to the FBI?"

"They just happen to be one of many friends my company made through various dealings with the government."

Selina nods understandably and faces her 'cooking' again as she notices the butter in the frying pan has melted. Alfred looks on in horror as she drops bread into the big pool of melted butter and starts making French toast.

Bruce proceeds watching for a brief moment as well and then says as he turns to face the door to walk out; "I also told Detective Gordon that he has until morning to find the car and my so called brother. I guess I will make a few other calls before breakfast."

Alfred pulls his eyes off Selina's cooking and darts them over to the doorway and asks, alarmed; "What happens in the morning?"

"The feds will be here and handling Thomas will become their responsibility!" Bruce hollers as he walks down the hallway. A few minutes later the young billionaire has stationed himself in his cave again.

Mr. Fox who had retreated back into the cave as well to fix the laptop's hard-drive glances shortly at the young boy as he makes a few other phone calls.

After the calls the young billionaire re-joins Selina in the study to eat her cooked breakfast. Even though Alfred objected really hard and told them it was junk, they ate it with taste. The butler however, had to stop himself from gagging each time the two teens took a mouth full.

As the two teens eat, the morning sun started to rise and beams slightly through the study curtains. Bruce looks over and says, pondering; "Detective Gordon regrets not being able to find Thomas before the given time."

Selina looks up and replies; "I bet he's probably kicking himself about having to hand this matter over to the feds."

"Yeah, well, cops aren't really fond of the FBI taking control of cases from them."

Selina snorts at Bruce's comment and wants to put another mouthful of her watery omelette when the three of them hear multiple whirling sounds coming from outside.

"They're here!" Bruce jumps to his feet while Selina still has her fork hovered near her open mouth. Then, she quickly follows her friend out and into the backyard.

Back in the manor, Mr. Fox joins Alfred by the study window as they look outside, watching five UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters with the initials; FBI on their tails flying around the Manor.

Four eight men teams fast-rope down into the back and front yard and a team of sharpshooters come down on the roof from the 5th chopper. They all take their positions.

As the choppers leave, one of the SWAT team members approaches the two teens and asks; "Excuse me, but are you Bruce Wayne?"

The man looks at Bruce as he asks the question and Selina snorts before Bruce can reply; "Duh, unless you think Bruce is a girl's name!"

"Yes," Bruce quickly says and holds out his hand to shake the man's, and then adds with a chuckle; "And this is Selina Kyle."

"I'm agent Ivory of the FBI. We're just securing the perimeter of your manor right now. Agents Baldwin and Hayes will be arriving shortly. Once they get here, they'll discuss the next course of action."

Bruce nods firmly and replies; "Understood!"

Behind the two teens, Alfred rushes regally outside the house to join the activity and Bruce turns to face his butler; ordering him to get the blueprints of the mansion so Agents Baldwin and Hayes can overlook them when they arrive, in case they want to put some security teams inside as well.

Twenty minutes later, four black Chevy Tahoe's arrive at the front of the mansion. The threesome wait there to meet the new arrivals.

"Bruce Wayne?" One of the agents asks as he approaches them.

Bruce takes a step forward and answers; "Yes sir."

"I'm Agent Baldwin, FBI. This is my partner, Agent Ashley Hayes. She'll be the head of your security during the time of this operation while I run the hunt for Thomas from the Gotham field office. Any important developments will be relayed to you like the agreement you made with our director."

Bruce nods and smiles, politely; "Thank you, Agent Baldwin. Agent Hayes, this is my guardian and butler Alfred Pennyworth and this is my…friend Selina Kyle."

"More like de-facto girlfriend and bodyguard," Selina points out with a smug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Agent Hayes says with a polite smile. "I assume you already have an internal blueprint of the mansion for me to look at?"

Alfred nods and answers, extremely politely; "Yes ma'am. It's in the study."

"Well, let's go inside and have a look," the woman says and then everyone follows Bruce into Wayne Manor.


	10. Tell All

Bruce and Selina sit in the study with Agent Hayes overlooking the blue prints of the manor as she shows them location of the other agents.

"At this point, Wayne Manor is under federal protection," Agent Hayes says and points at some dots on the map as she continues her debriefing to Bruce and Selina; "We have security teams on the inside, outside and on the rooftop along with motion sensors. Not even a fly will get in or out this place without alerting us."

Selina, being Selina and always having doubts about things that is said to her, shrugs and adds; "You know, agent Hayes, no matter how much I like to believe you, the cat-girl in me needs proof."

"What do you suggest, Miss Kyle?"

First, Selina throws a scowl at the woman and says; "First of all, please call me either Cat or Selina. There's no need to be so formal."

"Okay, Cat?" agent Hayes corrects herself and steals glances to Bruce who seems to have fun for some reason. Obviously, a long time ago, this girl had pointed out the same thing to him. The woman smiles to herself, wondering how two different kids like them could bump into one and another. They live in a total opposite environment.

Selina then looks thoughtfully and then says with a grin; "You say nothing can get in or out, right? I'm inside right now, so how about if I try to get outside the gates without alerting your teams?"

Agent Hayes looks at Bruce again and she can tell they share the same thoughts; you can get a girl off the streets, but you can never take the streets out of the girl.

Bruce chuckles softly, drinking his tea like he wants nothing to do with whatever Hayes decision on Selina's plan is. Though, he knows, it's better for everyone if she agrees to Selina.

Agent Hayes, knowing exactly what life could be on the streets and sensing a little bit of her younger self in the street girl, nods slowly and says; "Well, Cat, I like to see you try."

A loud, audible sigh of relief escapes Bruce Wayne's lips.

A few minutes later the street girl finds herself sneaking down the hallways. Hayes had pointed at the spots where to find their agents, but it would have been a lot of easier if she actually had payed attention, instead of watching at Bruce's jawline. It looked so gorgeous with the way he looked at the blueprints and the morning sun shining through the windows and-

_"Snap out of it, Selina, focus on your task here!"_

The street girl tries to forget Bruce's jawline and tiptoes further down the hallway. She can see one agent almost securely hidden behind a large plant if he wasn't for his shoes to stick out.

Selina grunts tiredly. Professionals, yeah right. The girl presses on the mike of her hidden ear-phone and whispers; "I don't want to be a bother, agent Hayes, but I can see this idiot shoes from behind the large plant on first floor."

The street girl snickers to herself when she watches the agent step back. Obviously he just received a 'slap on his fingers'. Selina quickly heads up the stairs to the second floor, not even making a noise.

Once on the landing she can't see any agents. Obviously they are well-hidden on this floor. Selina sniffs the air a few times, smelling one of the agents cologne. Definitely another thing she has to alert Hayes.

"Cologne, really?" Agent Hayes asks, looking baffled at Bruce once she received Selina's information. Bruce chuckles and Hayes continues; "What kind of intruder smells the air first to figure out the agents locations?"

Bruce smiles; "Yeah, Selina is very thorough."

Suddenly one of the agents alert Hayes that a certain leather wearing girl sneaks down the third floor, heading to the top floor. Agent Hayes smiles at Bruce and says; "Yeah, let her walk. Pretend you didn't see her. I wanna see her reaction when she sees the big surprise outside."

Bruce frowns? Surprise? What surprise? What didn't she tell him? That's when agent Hayes explains to Bruce that they not only have snipers inside or outside the gates of the manor, but also armoured vehicles.

"Some of them are mounted with active denial systems which are meant for non-lethal crowd control while others are mounted with 50 caliber machineguns to deal with potential vehicular assaults on the house."

Bruce looks impressed at the pictures that agent Hayes shows him. Alfred is gloating as well to see all that Military weapons and vehicles. Miss Kyle would be surprised for sure when she bumps into one of those.

The young heir however, still doesn't know which one does exactly what so he points at the one that's meant for crowd control and asks; "What does this one do exactly.

Hayes shares a look with Alfred and she would have replied the kid's question if it wasn't for Selina to scream first, and it was coming from outside. Bruce's eyes fill with fear and rushes for the patio doors, charging outside. Hayes and Alfred follow.

Selina comes running up to them and her eyes sparkle with anger as she holds a particular part of her arm.

"I really hate you right now!" the street girl hollers at Hayes as she stomps past the smirking woman, gloating butler and a worried Bruce. Then, she plops down onto the couch.

Bruce scurries back inside as well and sits down onto the coffee table, parallel of the girl. His brown eyes look worried as he watches Selina rubbing parts of her body.

"Selina, what happened? Did they shoot at you?"

Selina throws an icy scowl at Alfred and Hayes who still hold a fit of laughter. Then she spits annoyed; "Yeah, their crazy vehicle shot some sort of heat ray at me. My whole body is burning right now." Then she looks at Hayes; "I won't forget this, just so you know. I will get you back for this!"

"Miss Kyle, manners," Alfred scowls. "Also, it's illegal to threaten agents on duty."

Selina throws an bigger scowl at Alfred and Hayes says, stepping in between; "It's fine, Mr. Pennyworth. Also, I'm sorry Cat. I guess I forgot to mention we also have vehicles with active denial systems. You just met one. Also, you were spotted on the second floor but I told the agent to pretend he didn't see you."

"That's just cruel," Selina scowls. "Instead of telling him to stop me, you allowed them to burn me alive with that active denial system?!"

Bruce moves closer to Selina to see if she's really as wounded as she makes them believe. It turned out she wasn't.

Alfred clears his throat to draw their attention, because right now Bruce is so close beside Selina she can kiss him, and she looked like she would. Therefore the butler gets the eye of the tiger, from both of them. Obviously Bruce wanted her to do it.

"Master Bruce, your planned press conference will be in less than an hour."

Bruce nods and thanks his butler for reminding him. A few minutes later he joins them in the study again, all suited up in a tux. It really shows he's getting nervous again, so Alfred quickly adds with a half-smile; "After everything you've been through the past few years, this conference will be like a walk in the park."

"Yeah," Selina says and jumps to her feet, grabs the lapels of his suit and adds; "After we caught that scrawny, little twin of yours, we will make a real walk down the park." And with that, Selina plants a kiss on Bruce's lips.

Agent Hayes frowns as she watches Alfred free his young master from Selina's clutches and directs him down the hallway, up to the front door. There he halts suddenly and looks all worried again. Selina as well.

Bruce smiles to them, turns to the door and opens it to step outside. Agent Hayes assures them on the way out; "Don't worry, Mister Wayne will be safe with us."

* * *

Bruce looks one more time at agent Hayes who thumbs up to him for encouragement. Then he walks to the small stage and faces the crowd, the press and the flashing cameras.

Bruce clears his throat and says; "Good afternoon citizens of Gotham. Many of you might know, I recently learned that I have a twin brother named Thomas Wayne Jr. A few days ago, he stood beside me at this very spot, talking about the things he was or wanted to do for the less fortunate among us."

Selina and Alfred sit on the couch watching the event on the small TV with a big, bowl of popcorn. Well, Selina is eating the popcorn. Alfred however keeps a close eye on all the corn that miss her mouth and crumble onto the couch and grab them before they can even touch the floor. Alfred really hates messy floors.

"You know, I never bought that kid's stupid act," Selina snorts shortly before stuffing her mouth full and adds; "Just like I never bought that two-faced-

"Yes, we know that now, Miss Kyle," Alfred grumbles, cutting the girl off. "I already feel stupid enough without you rubbing it in all the time."

Selina grins momentarily and then shushes the butler; "I try to listen to my Bruce. Also, that jawline of him is so sharp and-" Selina quickly stuffs her mouth full so Alfred can't hear the rest of that sentence.

"I really wished we could get along, but it turns out that he's nothing more than a wolf in sheep clothes. And a disgrace to the Wayne family name. I recently learned that he's working with clandestine hostile elements to seize control of my company and put himself at the helm and they may even take control of Gotham along with it. Their interest in taking over my company and this city is so important to them that a few nights ago, they made an attempt on my life with this."

Bruce looks over at Hayes who pulls back the cover and reveals the weapon in a glass case. Many onlookers gasp in shock.

"That's right people, this is a M-47 Dragon anti-tank missile. Don't worry, the GCPD bomb squad took the liberty of removing the warhead before bringing it here."

Alfred looks at the TV and shivers a little at the sight of the weapon, reminding him what could have happened if it had exploded.

"Relax, Jeeves, take some popcorn." Selina holds the bowl underneath the butler's nose without taking her eyes off the screen.

Alfred glances at it briefly and takes a handful. After all, Miss Kyle's breakfast wasn't exactly a feast for his eyes so he had to skip it.

"The day after the attack, we tracked Thomas down and tried to confront him about his actions but he decided to run like a coward instead of admitting his wrongdoings like a real brother and real Wayne would. There is something I like to say to Thomas and the group of people who for lack of better term can be best described as domestic terrorists."

Selina moves to the edge of the couch, excitedly. Bruce is about to get hard-core again, and that is something she starts to like about him.

"The feds and I are coming for you. You cannot hide from the tentacles of justice, for there are many and their reach is infinite. No matter where you go on this Earth, you will find no safe haven and I already took the liberty of reserving a new home for you… in a Super-max prison."

Selina grins proudly; "That's my Bruce!" Then she stuffs another handful of popcorn in her mouth; "So, Jeeves, what can you tell me about Super-max prison?"

"They are meant for the absolute worst of the worst criminals and they have enough security features to make Blackgate look like a motel. Nobody has ever broken out of one. Ever!"

"That's what they said about the Asylum too and guess what happened," Selina snorts, reminding the butler of all the asylum escapees again. "But you know, I'm pretty sure I could get in or out without them knowing it."

Alfred grins; "Absolutely, unless they also have vehicles with active denial systems." Selina throws a very icy stink-eye but Alfred ignores it and adds; "Though, I think they rather go for the ones that are mounted with 50 caliber machine-guns. I'm sure you saw one just like that in the backyard. You're so lucky they didn't use that one first."

"You're never going to stop rubbing that one in my face, are you?"

Alfred shrugs; "That… kind of depends on how fast I get bored on it." Then, cracking a laugh; "Which will take a long time indeed."


End file.
